Unlucky but loved
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: Modern AU: Felicia is an unlucky and unpopular girl in school. She constantly makes mistakes so much that she got fired from three jobs. She expects her life to be a endless cycle of bad luck. However, her life changes when she meets a shoeless boy near her neighborhood who goes to her school.
1. Fired

"Really Felicia? This is the third time!" A man with a white ponytail said in irritation from his voice.

"I'm sorry!" The girl Felicia exclaimed, bowing at the man.

"Don't say it to me! Tell that to the customers!" The white hair shouted and pointed to the soup soaked customers. The pink hair turned her head the where he pointed and earned the glares at the victims she dumped their food on. The man sighed.

"Felicia, in my office after this…" He left, leaving a distressed maid girl apologizing to the customers. After cleaning up her disaster, she headed into the office opening the door. She sat down on the chair, expecting another harsh criticism.

"Felicia…..why are you even here?" The man asked.

Felicia was bewildered by his question. "I came here to help serve customers. Isn't that my job Jakob?"

The man Jakob shook his head. "That's no my point. It's been three days now, THREE DAYS! So far from what I have seen is nothing but chaos after chaos piling up one after another." He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jakob, I'll try harder!" Felicia shuddered from his outburst.

Jakob just glared. "I beg to differ. You haven't improved on the second day as well as the third! Our number of customers have dropped because of your poor skills as a waitress!" He stated.

Felicia shrugged. She couldn't deny it, she had failed at being a waitress. But, she could always improve….right?

"Jakob, I promise...I'll get better…"

Jakob sighed. "I'm sorry Felicia, but I'm going to have to cut you loose."

Felicia almost felt her heart stop at that word. It was almost like her world got shattered into pieces. "Wait...does this mean.."

"Yes Felicia, you're fired." Jakob bluntly stated. "Pack your things and go."

Felicia couldn't believe it. She got fired from another job. "But…..no...you ca-"

"I'm sorry Felicia." Jakob sighed with irritation coming from his voice. "But I can't let my business go under if you're around." Jakob then left his office.

Felicia just sat there in shock and broken. 'I got fired…...again."

...

Felicia walked down the sidewalk to home, wearing her black loose blouse and long tight jeans along. Her head was facing down, still depressed about getting fired. 'Third time I got fired…..Bookstore, I kept knocking down the shelves like dominoes…..for China shops, I keep breaking all the glass ornaments….and finally the maid cafe….ugh….' She thought.

Felicia made it to her door. She took out her key and inserted it into a lock. She was so lost in her thoughts she twisted the key the wrong way. So hard that the it snapped off. Her eyes widened and looked at the now broken key in her hand.

"OH COME ON!" She exclaimed. She went to check her phone to call some service line. She tried to turn her phone on. Only to get a black screen with a symbol of an empty battery. At this point, she just slammed her head on the door and slid down before turning her back against it. She placed her hands on her face and sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this….." She mumbled in her palms. For some reason, she was the unluckiest person on Earth. It all started from birth. Her was a living nightmare with her from the start. She sometimes questions how her life got to this point.

"Um hey, are you alright?" A male voice asked her. Felicia looked up to see a male with extremely light brown hair. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh….no, I'm not." Felicia sighed.

The man sat watched her.

"Why….is that?" He asked out of curiosity.

Felicia sighed again. To make her day better, she was talking to some stranger that she met. The pink hair didn't care anymore. Might as well have someone to talk to about it to pass the time. "I got fired from my job…."

The man stared at her and nodded. "I know that feeling to get fired from your first job." He stated, knowing what it was like.

"Not when you lose three jobs in less than a week…" Felicia sighed.

The man chuckled. The depressed pink haired girl stared at him as if she insulted. "Hey! That's not funny!"

The brunette looked at her with smile. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that. You'd have to do a lot of damage to loose a job that fast." Felicia sighed sadly and looked away. He was obviously not helping.

The man then sat next to her. "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure you will find something you will excel in."

The former waitress looked at him. "How? Everytime I try to do something, I always screw up. Now, I'm locked out of my house because broke my key into the lock and my phones dead. So now I'm stuck outside until my sister gets home…."

"Wow…..that is pretty bad." The brown hair chuckled. After a while, they stayed in silence since Felicia stopped talking. She was already having a bad day and the last thing she needed was someone laughing at her situation. The boy looked at Felicia. She had pale skin and blue eyes. She was also a tad bit shorter than him. He smiled. 'Shes cute.' He thought. Felicia noticed the boy starring at her. "Umm...do I have something on my face?" She asked.

The boys snapped out of his stare and blushed. "Oh sorry, no." He looked away. The silence has returned.

It lasted for a minute before the man spoke. "So….what's your name?" He asked.

"Felicia." She replied.

"Felicia…Felicia..." He repeated. "Cute name."

Felicia blushed at his compliment, she thought he was joking. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, along with your looks." The man stated, smiling at her.

Felicia blushed brightly. "Wow...thanks." She said. "I don't...think I've been called this before. Even by my friends."

"Really? What do your friends call you?" He asked.

"Plain." Felicia bluntly said.

He starred at her in disbelief. "Oh, well they probobly don't have a sense of looks."

Another minute of awkward silence came. Felicia looked at the boy and observed his looks. She then noticed he's not wearing shoes. 'Why isn't he wearing shoes. Doesn't it get tiring?' She thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts as there was still silence. She thought of something that would break it.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Names Corrin." Felicia nodded. She tried to think of a topic of such. She was curious about him not wearing shoes.

"So Corrin….why do not wear shoes?" Felicia questioned.

"Because they're uncomfortable." Corrin stated. "I mean, I don't see the point of wearing them if they are going to burn my feet."

"Burn your feet?" Felicia asked, dumbfounded by his response.

"My feet sweat in the shoes, so it makes it unbearable to wear them if they are just going to make it uncomfortable." Corrin ranted. "Sandals are no different, the sole gets hot and the straps tear at your feet."

Felicia starred at him in disbelief. This was the first person she met who hated shoes. "But doesn't walking on the ground make it ten times uncomfortable?"

Corrin smirked. "Nah, I got use to rocks and thorns after a while."

Felicia grimaced at the thought of walking on spiked objects. She decided to change the topic. "So Corrin, do you have any hobbies?"

Corrin began to think and then responded. "I spend time with family, learn things, and sleep. There you go, my life in a nutshell." He chuckled.

Felicia looked at him. "Where do you get your education?" Felicia asked.

Corrin shrugged. "I go to Nohrian University."

"I go there too!" Felicia gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Felicia was surprised to meet someone who goes to her school but never met them there. But the shoe curiosity sparked up again inside. "Wait, if you go there, won't the they kick you out if you don't have on?"

Corrin took out a pair of sneakers. "I only wear my shoes when I got to classes, just so the teachers can stop complaining when I get in."

At least that's the answer. Felicia still found that strange but decided to drop it for now. "I major in science, what's yours?"

Corrin shrugged. "Not sure." He stated. "Never really thought about it."

Felicia nodded. "You'll find it eventually."

He thought of something that would continue the conversation. "So, what do you plan to be when you get out?"

"Well, once I get a bachelors degree, I'm going to apply for a job as a chemist." Felicia proudly stated. "Well….that is if I don't screw up like my last job." She then sighed when she reminded herself.

Corrin who watched her smiled. "Hey don't be like that. You probably might be a good chemist."

Felicia sighed. "That is if I don't poison someone….or cause unwanted explosions.."

Corrin sighed and turned to Felicia. "Hey look, we all make mistakes Felicia. Even if you make a lot, you can always improve."

Felicia stared at Corrin with a sad look. "What makes you say that?"

Corrin smiled and stood up. "I make mistakes all the time, no one is perfect Felicia. If anything, I'm sometimes glad for these mistakes."

Felicia was confused by him. "How….how can you be glad for random accidents that happen?"

"Well, I don't just learn from mistakes, they make me stronger. I one time had a disaster happen to me. But, I didn't let it get me down. I let it make me stronger." Corrin explained. He gave out a sad look when he mentioned the disaster.

Felicia listened to him. She noticed his sad look on him when he mentioned the so called "Disaster". She didn't want to question it and thought about his statement. Corrin using a mistake to make himself stronger

'Using a mistake to make you stronger.' She thought.

Her thought of train was interrupted by a ringing phone. Corrin pats his pocket and felt his phone ring. He took it out and looked at who was contacting him. He sighed as the contact said "Camilla" on it. He pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Corrin said. "Hey Camilla…...yeah yeah I know I'm late…..I didn't mean to make you worry. Traffic is rough- Look, I'll get you something to on my way home to make it up to you…..Camilla I'm not a kid, I can look out for myself…..yeah, I'm coming home….yeah, love you too bye." He turned his phone off and looked at Felicia. "Sorry, I got to get home before Camilla goes looking for street gangs to beat up." Corrin got up to leave.

Felicia got up and looked at Corrin in shock. "Street gangs to beat up? Why?!"

"It's...a long story." Corrin shrugged and attempted to run. He felt his wrist get pulled by something soft. He turned to see Felicia grabbing it.

"Wait." Felicia said. "So…..see you at Nohr?"

Corrin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." Felicia lets go as Corrin ran off down the sidewalk to get home.

Felicia watched him disappear and wondered. 'He's nice…..I hope to see him soon."

"Um, Felicia." A voice said from behind causing Felicia to jump. "AH!"

She turned to see a girl who looks exactly like her, but she had short blue hair and grey eyes. "F-Flora, you scared me."

Flora sighed. "You get scared too easily."

Felicia blushed. "It's not my fault, I just can't help it…"

Flora just smiled as she went to open the door with her key. She tried to insert it into the lock. She tried to push it in before she checked the lock. She noticed a broken key in the slot. She sighed and turned her head to Felicia.

"Really sis?" Flora asked.

Felicia sighed. "I'm sorry.."

"You're hopeless sometimes." Flora Said.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fire emblem, I hope you like it and please review.


	2. Reuniting

Flora opened the door after removing Felicia's broken key stuck in the lock. She opened the door and the pink twin was the first to enter.

"Felicia, we have been over this two times by now." Flora sighed. "You're not useless, it just wasn't perfect for you."

Felicia laid on the white couch. She leaned on the back and pouted at her other half. "You said that last time when I got fired from my second job." She then flopped back on her side.

Flora sighed and leaned on the couch shoulder. "Look, I know working with Jakob wasn't easy. I warned you that this job was going to be hard."

"Thats easy for you to say…." Felicia stated.

"You're the luckiest twin, you recently got a promotion by Jakob as manager, and you got to hook up with the cutest guy in Nohr..." She began to curl up into a ball.

"Me….I'm the epitome of bad luck, I'm a mess, I got fired from three jobs, and I've been single since high school." Felicia began to whimper.

Flora stared at Felicia and sighed. She went around the and gave her twin a hug. "Shh…" She comforted the pink hair as she gently rubbed her back.

Felicia looked up at Flora and sniffed. "Why did I have to have bad luck...why couldn't have luck like you." She cried.

Flora sighed as she brushed her head. "I don't know." She held her twin sister close for a good couple of minutes before Felicia calmed down. Flora looked at her.

"I promise you though. I will help you make things work. I don't care what happens, I will make you succeed if its the last thing I do!" Flora stated as she clasped Felicia's hands into hers.

Felicia began to tear up and tackle hugged Flora.

"Thank you sis….I'm so glad I have a twin like you!" She said in between sniffles. Flora was taken aback by this action and tried to keep her balance. "Woah! Felicia get off or I'l- AH!" The two fell to the ground.

…

The alarm went off and a hand pale hand slapped it. The figure slowly got up as if she was a vampire rising from her grave. As she got up, some books fell from her bed and hit the floor. The female groaned as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Ugh..so annoying." The girl said and got up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her pitch black hair was tangled and her eyes were bloodshot red. She groaned at her appearance.

"Still short." She said and looked at her time. She then got dressed in her usual attire consisting a black zip-up corset with a purple and black jacket over it. She puts on her mesh sleeves and looks in the mirror. She stared at her chest and sighed. "And flat too." The goth said as she headed down stairs. She gathered her books and placed them in her one strap bag.

She carried her stuff as she began to walk up to the rail station. She looked at the time and realized she was really early. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a book to read to pass the time.

She opened it and began to read. She read parts where the prince slayed the dragon and entered the treasure room to find the princess in a million year slumber. The prince believed that it could not be cured decided to try it anyways. He planted his lips across the sleeping beauty and waited. The princess woke up and reunited herself with the prince and lived happily ever after. Nyx rolled her eyes at the story's ending.

'Predictable.' She thought. However, she began to have other thoughts about this. 'Though, I guess it would be nice to have someone to be there for you. If that certain SOMEONE isn't wasting his time with other things.'

The goth pulled out another book to read. She began to hear running footsteps. She dismissed this as she began to read. The running got louder and louder until.

"WAH!" She heard a crash and turned to see a familiar pink hair girl tripping ont he stairs. The goth sighed and walked up to the fallen female.

"You okay Felicia?" The dressed looking witch asked her clumsy friend, sounding uninterested.

Felicia got up, revealing her bloody nose. "Oh I'm fine really. Thanks Nyx."

Nyx sighed and took out some tissues for Felicia. "Here, for your nose."

Felicia took some and cleaned off the excess blood coming from her nostrils. "So, how are you?" She asked.

Nyx sighed. "Tired."

Felicia gave Nyx a confused look. She then thought about it for a moment before figuring out. "Wait if this has something to do with-"

"It has nothing to do with your accident." Nyx explained. "Through my years in Nohr, its predictable now."

Felicia sighed in relief as Nyx continued. "It's just the usual days of studying. It's a load. Sure it is good to gain knowledge. However if you kept learning the same thing you learned in highschool, it gets repetitive."

Felicia nodded. Unlike her, Nyx was one of the smartest in her class. Especially since she skipped high school. She could understood how someone with that much knowledge would get tired of being taught the same thing.

"Yeah, I can see why. Thanks for letting me borrow this the other day." She took out a textbook from her bag and handed it Nyx who gladly took it back.

"You're welcome." Nyx said.

"FELICIA!" Another familiar voice called out. Nyx tiled to the the side to see Felicia's twin running up to her. Felicia turned around and smiled. "Flora, you made it!"

Flora sighed and stared at Felicia with a blank expression. "It's too early sis. It's still 7:00."

"Huh?!" Felicia gasped. She then sighed. "I guess that explains why you were shouting when I left."

Flora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes I wonder what I am going to do with you."

She then looked at the time and then to Nyx. "Ah hello Nyx."

Nyx nodded. "Hello to you as well Flora. Before you ask, no your sister was not giving me trouble."

Flora nodded. "Good. Because the last thing I need is my sister getting into trouble."

Felicia gave Flora a skeptical look. "Gee, thanks."

Flora ignored Felicia's sarcasm. "Anyways, are you two prepared for the test?"

"If your talking about the upcoming chemistry test, then yes." Nyx stated boredly.

Felicia nodded. "Yeah…..I think." She hesitated.

Flora looked at Felicia and noticed her hesitation. "Whats wrong now?"

Felicia looked down and sighed. "I don't know….I guess I'm just nervous."

Nyx didn't bother to look but spoke. "Didn't you study?"

"Yes." Felicia said. "But…..What if I mess up? What if It were just flukes."

Flora looked at Felicia. "Sis, you'll do fine, I know you studied well for the test."

"But-"

Who was the top chemist back at high school?" Flora asked.

Felicia paused for a minute before responding. "It was me."

"And who was the award winner at the Science fair?"

Felicia sighed. "Me..."

Flora smiled. "There you go sis. You are a prodigy at science. You're going to do fine. Trust me, all you need is some faith in yourself."

Felicia listened to Flora's lecture and began to think. Perhaps she did need faith in herself. Perhaps that may be the reason she got fired. She didn't believe in herself. It was true since Felicia never had confidence in anything except for her science. As always, Flora was always right. Her advice and support were always helpful. Even when her times were dark, Flora would still be there for her. Why back down now?

"Alright, I'll do it." Felicia said, convincing herself that Flora is right.

Flora smiled proudly at her twin. She then remembered something and asked. "By the way guys, do you want to help me out after class? I need to get some boxes into the council room to set up the new shelf."

Nyx shrugged at Flora's offer. "Sorry Flora, but I'm going to be busy for a bit."

"I don't have anything else to do, so sure." Felicia said with a smile.

After a while, the train arrived and the three got on board.

…

Felicia left her classroom after the test and followed Flora to with a couple of boxes.

"By the way, how are you and Laslow doing?" Felicia asked, curious about her sister's boyfriend.

Flora blushed but replied. "Laslow and I are doing okay. He's been busy, but we set up a date."

"Well, I hope you have fun." Felicia said, feeling slightly jealous of her sister.

'Having a boyfriend must be really nice.' Felicia thought.

She remembered every time Flora came home, she would talk about Laslow nonstop. At first, Felicia was happy for her sister to be in a relationship. But as time passed, Felicia became a bit jealous. She didn't bother showing it because she didn't want to ruin Flora's life if she showed her jealousy.

Silence was present as it was Flora's turn to break it. "So, how was the test?"

"The test was okay. It could have gone better. But I passed it." Felicia stated.

Flora smiled at her sister, proud of her success. "I knew you could do it sis."

"It's all thanks to you." Felicia smiled. The two found the room and entered. The room was inhabited by three people. A blonde haired boy wearing a sleeveless vest, a purple haired girl with an ample chest. Her button up shirt as slightly unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, and a familiar male boy looking out the window.

"Leo, Camilla, Corrin." Flora said.

Felicia heard the name Corrin. She couldn't believe that her sister knew him. This is her chance to see him again!...If she would put the boxes down.

"Ah morning dearie." Camilla said with a warm smile.

"Greetings president." Leo said.

"Ah hey Flora, how's it going?" Corrin asked and walked up to the blue twin.

The blue haired smiled. "I am doing fine, thank you Corrin."

Corrin smiled back. He then noticed someone behind Flora. He couldn't identify her as the box covered the front of her face. "Hey Flora, who is that?"

Felicia tried her best to contain her excitement. Flora spoke up. "This is my sister, Felicia."

"Wait….Felicia?" Corrin asked.

"CORRIN!" Felicia failed to contain her excitement and dropped the boxes. Her moment turned awkward when the stares turned to her.

"Ehhehehe…...sorry.."


	3. Table warfare

Felicia waited outside as the council members as they were inside the room, setting up the new bookshelf. She offered to help build it but couldn't since she dropped the box, causing some of the boards to snap and break. Leo then gave her a scowl and told her to leave. Now Felicia stood outside of the room feeling bad. She was hoping to apologize to them. The door suddenly opened revealing Corrin. The white hair turned to face the distressed Felicia who looked back.

"H-hey." Felicia said with guilt in her voice. "S-sorry about that.."

Corrin smiled at her. 'Even cute when she's guilty.' He thought.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not that bad." Corrin stated. "It's not completely broken, it's just small."

He looked behind him as Flora placed the small bookshelf next to the big one. The blue hair sighed as she looked at it. "Back to the drawing board...ugh."

She looked at Corrin, suddenly having an idea. "Hey Corrin, if you ever want to have a shelf for your shoes, it's all yours." she joked.

"Very funny Flora." Corrin said, irritated. "Maybe brother Leo can use it for a desk?"

Leo groaned. "It's too small, and I'm not sitting on the floor to use my computer."

Leo then looked at Camilla who was polishing her nails. "Perhaps Camilla can use it for a Vanity desk?"

"Sorry sweetie, but if it doesn't have a mirror then no I'm not taking it." Camilla stated and blew at the dust on her nails.

"But you have so much makeup it over encumbered your desk Camilla." Leo said. "You're going to have to move them to another shelf."

"My room and my stuff is none of your concern, and who told you you could come into my room for that matter Leo?" Camilla glared at Leo.

Leo sighed. "I didn't go into your room, your door was left open and all I saw is clothes, nail polish, and lipstick all over your desk. You're going to have to clean it up."

"Oh ho, and you and what army?" Camilla asked with a smirk.

"Leo is right Camilla. You're going to need another desk to hold all of your makeup." Corrin stated.

Camilla looked at Corrin with her eyes widened. "Corrin, are you betraying me? After everything I did for you oh so cute Corrin."

"I'm not betraying anyone Camilla, I'm stating the facts." Corrin explained.

Camilla was not convinced and glared at Corrin. "You're still taking Leo's side though."

"I believe Corrin should use it for his shoes" Flora said. "He needs to wear them eventually."

Corrin sighed. "Flora we have been over this, I don't wear shoes."

"Well if you don't I'll force you, if Camilla helps me." Flora said and looked at Camilla who looked back.

"Well, at least I have someone on my side. So sure." Camilla smiled and now started a war between the two.

"Camilla how could you?! Ever since I was a kid, you allowed me to have no shoes and would defend me!" Corrin said in disbelief.

"Sorry dear, but you betrayed me. So now I shall punish you when I win." Camilla smirked.

Leo glared at Camilla. "Well it looks like we are at an impasse. This forces me to do something I would never do." He began to log into the tomebook. He began to look through Camilla's photos. Just as he was about to use one of them, the ample sister took his laptop.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Camilla yelled. Flora tried to help as she tried to fight for it.

Leo growled. "Try me!" He began to fight for his laptop with the help of Corrin.

Soon it began a tug of war for Camilla's photo shoots.

Felicia listened to Corrin argue with his three classmates. Or were they siblings. She doesn't know. They were arguing over a piece of small furniture. She felt like this was her fault for the argument. She entered the room and spoke up. "Uh….uh umm…"

The two sides looked at Felicia. The stares unnerved her a bit, but she tried to speak up. "If its not too much trouble…..I could take it….just please stop arguing…"

The two sides then looked back at each other. Leo thought about this and nodded. Camilla did the same and the Argument was defused.

"Well, at least there was something we could agree on." Leo said and went back to using his tablet.

"Thank you Felicia." Camilla said and went back to her vanity case.

Flora looked at Felicia confused. "Are you sure you wan-"

"Of course I want it!" Felicia exclaimed. "I'll use it for something...hopefully."

...

Felicia left the room, carrying a shelf with her. 'What am I even going to use this for?' She thought. 'I seriously have no use for this. I only did it to get them to stop the argument!'

She was lost in her thought, it was broken when a finger tapped her shoulder. "AH!"

The pink twin jumped and dropped the shelf on a certain someone's foot. "OWW!"

Felicia turned around and saw a shoeless boy cradling his foot. She gasped at his injured foot. "OH GOD! I'm so sorry Corrin!" Felicia panicked.

"It's fine. That's my fault." Corrin groaned as he rubbed his toe that got slammed.

"I'll remember next time to not scare you with an object." Corrin chuckled.

Felicia gave him a dumbfounded look. "Scare me?! Corrin that's not funny.."

Corrin smiled as he finished rubbing his foot. "I can't help it, you're just adorable when you get scared."

Felicia pouted. "Why must you torment me."

Just as Corrin was about to respond, Camilla was running to to Corrin. "Is everything okay my sweet Corrin?!" She asked with concern.

Corrin looked Camilla. "Camilla ev-"

He was interrupted when he was pulled into Camilla's ample chest. "Oh sweetie, did someone hurt you? I will deal with them."

Felicia blushed when she saw Camilla pull Corrin into an embarrassing hug. It was already clear Corrin didn't like that as he struggled to get out. She felt like she needed to confess.

"Camilla It was-"

"I just stubbed my toe sis. It's not a big deal." Corrin interrupted Felicia with a lie. Luckily, Camilla bought it and smiled. However, she didn't let go.

"Alright my sweet Corrin, I just want you to be safe. I would hate-"

"And please let go of me Camilla! You're embarrassing me!" Corrin broke free of Camilla's grasp.

Camilla cooed at his flustered face. "Aww, you're just so cute when you blush."

She pats his head. "Well, I better be off, bye bye Corrin, I love you. Be safe for me."

She left the hallways leaving a flustered Corrin and a confused Felicia.

"And stop treating me like a kid! I'm 22 years old!" Corrin shouted. Despite linking Camilla's affection when he was 5, it got old fast throughout high school. The worse part was that people mistake Camilla for Corrin's mother. Felicia witnessed it and giggled.

"She really loves you doesn't she." Felicia teased. "She might even be a great mother for you."

Corrin looked at Felicia. "Not cool."

Felicia calmed down as Corrin's face cooled down from the blush. "So, why didn't you let me tell her the truth."

Corrin rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "She's overprotective of me ever since I was a child. And if you did tell her, she would attempt to beat you to a pulp."

"Really?" Felicia asked, feeling a bit frightened by Corrin's older sister. "Why is that?"

Corrin paused for a moment and looked around. "Follow me, I'll tell you." He took Felicia's hand and guided her. His hand felt a bit rough, but warm. Felicia blushed when he suddenly held her hand.

…

"You were held for ransom?" Felicia asked, shocked by this. He was kidnapped as a child and held ransom. He told her how his family paid and got their child back. But after paying, Camilla thrashed at the kidnappers, almost killing them.

"Yeah, I think I was 6 when that happened. While everyone recovered from what happened, I think big sister Camilla took it hard. She began to learn how to fight so if I ever get hurt by someone, she would hurt them back for me." Corrin explained. "While I am grateful that she cares for me, I don't want her to go overboard for me."

"Have you considered talking to her about this?" Felicia asked.

Corrin nodded. "I did, but she's stubborn. She won't listen to me even if I told her."

He got up from the grass and stretched. "But anyways, I just hope for her sake that she won't get into any trouble."

Felicia watched him stretch. Learning about Camilla's true colors was terrifying, but at least she is now aware.

 **A/N: The next Chapter will be Nyx and Odin focused. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review on what you think. Maybe I can change some things.**


	4. Entering Odin Dark

Nyx left her class for today and said her farewells to Felicia. She left the building and headed to the gym. So far, her day was going okay. No immature student, no vandalism or anything that gets under skin like in high school. Thankfully being a 16 year old prodigy has its perks, one of them is skipping high school and attending Nohrian academy. While Nohr had its fair shares of immature students and vandalism, it wasn't much thankfully as Nyx was able to get education in a clean and respectful environment…..sorta.

"It's the Dark Sorceress herself!" A boy in a costume whispered passed her.

"The arch nemesis of Odin Dark!" A girl in a costume whispered and also walked passed.

"The evil one, stay away from her!" A girl whispered and walked away.

Nyx, rather than being insulted was actually confused.

'Dark Sorceress, Arch Nemesis, Odin?' Nyx thought. This wasn't the first time she was insulted. She had been name called before, usually they were insults about her I.Q. But being insulted for something she was not aware of, that is different. However, when Odin came to mind, she grimaced at a certain someone.

'Owain! Once I find you, you and I have a lot to talk about!'' She thought. Nyx decided to ignore it for now and head for the gym. She then noticed some people began to gather at the outside pool. While this would be normal if they were trying to get dressed for swimming, what wasn't normal was the people gathering are dressed in all sorts of hero costumes.

'Guess this is his fan club.' Nyx said. If she just walked in, people would be freaked out by her so called "evilness". She walked around the outside pull and climbed the ladder to watched from the balcony. She watched as the costumed people began to chant the name "Odin."

Nyx rolled her eyes. After what seemed to be a long time, came a short hair blonde who climbed the ladder and stood on the edge of the diving board. The people began to cheer.

The blonde has spread his hands to silence his followers.

"My fellow heroes!" The man said. "I, Odin Dark has called upon saviors from all over for a meeting!"

The people watched in silence as well as Nyx who just sighed.

"As we all know, evil lurks around us! Culprits lurk in the shadow, preparing to strike in a blink of an eye! Authorities have been blinded by the corruption that the evil doers infected them with! Should we just sit around as more venom spreads around?! NO! We heroes will not fear what evil has made, that fear will make them stronger. We need to be brave my brother and sisters! We shall stand together and battle until this villain is extinguished from this world!"

The people below Odin began to cheer and chant his name.

"WE LOVE YOU ODIN DARK!" One of the hero girls shouted.

"LONG LIVE ODIN DARK!" One of the male hero's shouted.

Nyx grumbled as she had enough of this nonsense. She began to untie her shoe.

"Together, I Odin Dark will unite all the heroes of the land and combat this evil! With your help, justice will-" Odin was interrupted as an unidentified object was thrown at his face. This caused him to lose his balance and fall into the pool. The hero wannabes looked at the culprit who threw the object.

"IT'S HER! THE DARK SORCERESS!" Cried one of the fans.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" The crowd of people began to panic.

Nyx sighed, annoyed by the name "Evil Sorceress"

"So old, and yet foolish." Nyx stated and walked down the stairs to meet a drenched Odin Dark climbing out of the water.

"And Odin…..Dark….falls…." Odin exaggerated as he began to crawl on the floor. He then fell flat on the stone floor. Nyx rolled her eyes and pulled Odin's ear.

"Get up you.."

"OWW!" Odin cried in pain and got up to rub his pulled ear. "By the gods! It's you!"

"Yes hey, nice to see you too." Nyx said.

"What's the meaning of this Dark Sorceress, attempting to assassinate me in front of my brother and sisters? You think something like this will scare them off?! Don't think you won villain! Even in Death, I will inspire another hero who can take my place!" Odin taunted. Nyx was getting annoyed really fast with this roleplay of his.

"Yes, I'm doing great to Owain." Nyx said, saying his real name.

"Hey hey! Don't just say my real name out loud! Evil might hear my identity!" Owain whispered.

Nyx groaned. "Owain, everyone knows you're real name. No one's going to care either way."

Owain silently stared at Nyx before talking. "You're a killjoy sometimes you know that?"

Nyx ignored his childish insult and looked at him. "Anyways speaking of evil, why is your fan base calling me this…..Dark Sorceress..?"

Owain smirked at Nyx. "Ah yes, you're villain title. I gave that to you."

Nyx paused for a minute and glared. "You gave me a role as a villain without my consent?"

Owain rubbed the back of his head, unnerved by Nyx's glare. "Well, you see….I had to make an example of what evil looked like. I thought you would be a perfect example of what a villain looks like. You have the scowl and the clothing style that describes what a villain looks like."

Nyx just listened to Owain's explanation. It was typical again as Owain couldn't find anyone who could be the villain, so he uses Nyx as his scapegoat.

Nyx sighed. "Sometimes I wondered how I became friends with you."

Nyx began to think back to the times when preparing for Nohr.

 _It was 7:00 at night as a raven haired girl was killing some time by making some music of her own. Nyx was in her room as she was looking through one of her music sheets she had written down. She wrote down the title, naming it "The Phantom Notes". She smiled in content as she tuned her Violin to the correct tune after every test with the bow. After setting up, she placed the bow on her violin and began to play. She closed her eyes as she was enveloped into her music. 'So far so good.' Nyx thought as she was close to finishing with her newest original song until.._

" _Eldritch smackdown!" Nyx's violin bow curved, creating a screeching sound from her violin. Nyx paused and looked around where she heart the voice._

" _Odin Dark knows no fear!" Nyx heard it again and followed the sound. She turned her head to the balcony door. She went up to pull the curtains aside and saw from her other side of the balcony a blonde wearing a hero costume. "Remember the name as you tell your evil leader who you are facing against!"_

 _Nyx just watched from the other side of her balcony. 'What an oddball.' Nyx thought._

 _Aside from looking like he was in his twenties, he acted like he was a 5 year old playing pretend. Aside from seeing something weird, she still had a main priority. She opened her balcony door and called out to him._

" _HEY! NEIGHBOR! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" This Odin Dark couldn't hear the sound due to the blaring sound of his radio._

 _Nyx sighed as the last option would be make her look bad. She climbed over hers to his since they were pressed together. She then knocked hard on his glass door, interrupting this Odin Dark's performance. The hero turned around and saw a short black hair on his balcony. He turned the volume down and looked glared at the intruder_

" _By the gods! What sorcery is this?!" The blonde asked. "An intruder breaking an entry!? No matter, I shall face this foe as for Odin Dark fears nothing!" Odin then walked up to his door and opened it._

" _Um yes hey, I know I'm breaking an entry but-"_

" _Silence culprit!" Odin shouted with excitement coming from his voice. "Have you come to kill me?! Do as you must, but I will not hold back!" Odin then got into a fighting stance as he prepared for anything the annoyed little girl might do._

" _Do you mind if you tone down your acting….or whatever you're doing?" Nyx asked._

" _...huh?" Odin was confused._

" _Yeah….I'm your neighbor in that house behind you." Nyx said and pointed to the house behind her. "I tried to call out to you, so I was forced to break an entry to get your attention."_

 _Odin stared at her. He thought he might have not heard her due to the loud music "Oh!? Gee sorry about that. I was practicing my roleplaying. I guess I went overboard again.." He chuckled._

 _Nyx raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen often?"_

 _Odin rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…...It happens. Last neighbors that were at your house, moved out because of me."_

" _Really?" Nyx asked. "Well, in that case, just be careful." She then prepared to head back into her balcony._

 _Odin watched her leave before continuing his roleplay._

After that, the two met up at Nohr and at first it was uneasy. Nyx felt uncomfortable around him being a superhero. But soon she got use to it and became friends with him. That still didn't excuse the fact that he used her as a villain.

"Well anyways, yeah. Don't do something that involves me. Not without my consent will you?" Nyx asked as she tied her now soaked shoe back on..

Owain sighed. "Alright then…...can you be the villain for my club?"

"No." Nyx sighed. "And try to get your club to stop calling me your villain."

"Um…." Owain brushed the back of his head. "About that…..since I've been doing that for a month…..I think I have converted everyone to call you the Dark Sorceress."

"WHAT!" Nyx shouted.

"Yeah…...sorry.." Owain began to back away.

Nyx growled at Owain. She was now infuriated with his arrogance. Apologizing wouldn't solve it. "Ugh, save it Owain….lets just get to class." Nyx said and began to drag Owain.


	5. History assignment mishap

Felicia was in her history class. Personally this was one of her weakest subjects. Problem was that she would fall asleep because of the lecture. For other classes, she had no trouble. But when it came to history, she just didn't have any interest. Felicia wasn't listening, sleeping through the lecture. No one pointed her out as she wasn't noticed by anyone. Except two people in her class.

"Seems like Felicia fell asleep again." Laslow stated. Corrin watched her. "Yeah, I'm surprised no one bothered to wake her up."

Laslow laid back and smiled. "Even if she is hopeless, her beauty will always stay the same."

Corrin stared at Laslow in silence before responding. "Can't you think of anything else aside from pretty faces and legs?"

Laslow laughed. "You're the one to talk. Staring at Felicia all the time and talking to her."

Corrin tried to speak up but was interrupted by Laslow. "Say, could you actually be falling in love with my girlfriends sister? My my Corrin, you sly dog."

Corrin blushed. "Hey! I don't like like her….She's just a good friend."

"Suuuurree you do." Laslow teased. "With those compliments of calling her cute and what not."

Corrin blushed brightly and looked away. He didn't see Felicia as a love interest. He didn't even want to fall in love. Not after what happened.

Laslow paused as he noticed Corrins sudden change of behavior. "Um...hey, sorry if I brought it up again…"

Corrin sighed and looked at Laslow. "Look, it's alright….sorry if I worried you."

Laslow sat through out class as they listened to the lecture of their last class.

"Your assignment are listed on the board. Research one of the war factions during the battalion era, and please don't use wikipedia. That website is nothing but graffiti. Anyways, along with that you will research the conflicts on how it began and the aftermath." The teacher said.

Soon people began to leave class as Laslow and Corrin prepared to leave. Laslow looked at both Corrin and Felicia, smiling at the thought of the two together. He walked up to Corrin. "Hey, why don't you invite Felicia to your house Corrin?"

Corrin turned to look at Laslow and shrugged. "I…...I don't know Laslow..."

Laslow sighed. "Corrin, its been a couple of years since you talked to a girl who isn't part of your family."

"I know I know…...but I'm fine with talking to her here in Nohr." Corrin stated.

"I mean expand a bit. You know, get her number, ask her out to places, hang out at your house?" Laslow said.

Corrin sighed. "Laslow….I don't know."

Laslow placed a hand on Corrin. "Look, I know what happened can't be forgotten…..I'm not saying to forget the past. I'm saying to give it a second chance."

Corrin paused for a moment as he remembered what happened many years ago. As much as he hated to admit it. Laslow was right. He can't keep dwelling on the past….at least that's not what she would want...right?

"Alright." Corrin said. "I'll invite her."

"Thats great! Im so pro-"

"But you owe me big time if this goes wrong!" Corrin warned and left.

Laslow chuckled a bit. "Right right." He then left Corrin to deal with Felicia. He suddenly got a text from someone and took out his phone. He sighed sadly as he looked at the message. "Peri…."

…

Corrin walked up to a sleeping Felicia who was drooling on her desk. He chuckled at her face. 'She even looks funny when she sleeps.' He thought. He took out a phone and snapped a picture of a sleeping pink hair. After that, he walked up to gently rub her head.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Corrin whispered.

Felicia brushed his hand away and mumbled. "Five more….minutes mom….." She snored.

Corrin chuckled as he took out a textbook. "Forgive me Felicia." He then dropped his books near her creating a loud bang.

"AHHH!" Felicia jumped and fell off her chair. "Owwww…."

Corrin chuckled and placed his book back in his bag. "Sorry Felicia….you okay?!"

Felicia struggled to climb back to her desk and glared at Corrin. "Corrin you….ugh..what was that for?!"

"I wanted to wake you up…..though you were in a coma so I had to cure you." Corrin explained in a childish manner.

Felicia sighed and got up. She looked around and noticed that Corrin and herself were the only ones in the room regarding the teacher. "Oh god….did I…"

"Yeah, you slept throughout the entire lecture." Corrin chuckled.

Felicia grimace. "Corrin this isn't funny….I can't do this on my own…." She hated when these kinds of things happen. With science she always excelled. But when it came to other subjects, she would always fall asleep. Luckily she had the same classes with Flora. However, her date with Laslow was today and she didn't want to ruin her twins great time. Nyx was also busy with other things that she had no time. Corrin…..she didn't know him that well. Plus she didn't want to trouble him with her problems.

Corrin noticed her looking a bit overwhelmed by the situation. 'Maybe I should do what Laslow suggested.' Corrin thought. 'I'll do it… but its not like I'm into her or anything. Just friends studying together...Yeah that.'

"Um hey…...I know this sounds weird...but would you like to come over to my house?" Corrin asked.

Felicia blushed and hesitatingly turned to Corrin. "Wh-wha?"

Corrin blushed too. "Um no, it's not what you think….I mean….to study together…..on the history assignment."

Felicia soon stopped blushing, understanding his intentions. "Oh….are you sure? I...I don't want to trouble you."

Corrin smiled. "Of course. Since you need help, I'd be willing to help."

Felicia's anxiety and overwhelmed feelings soon evaporated. Instead, that feeling is now replaced with joy. Suddenly, Felicia jumped out of her seat. "Oh Corrin! THANK YOU!" She then tackled Corrin into a hug.

"Woah!" Corrin was taken by surprise and hugged her back.

Felicia's hug lasted for a while before she realized what she was doing. She lets go and blushed. "S-sorry."

Corrin brushed the back of his head. "Hey...It's alright…..so...want to go to the parking lot? Camilla might be waiting…"

Felicia nodded. "Sure...Just let me take care of things with my sister. I'll meet you there."

She then ran off to leave Corrin alone.

…

"Are you sure about this sis?" Flora asked Felicia as they were walking to the train station.

"Yes Flora, I'm sure. Plus you got a date with Laslow. I don't want to ruin it because of me." Felicia explained.

The blue hair sighed. "Felicia, I'm not going to get mad at you if you wanted help. Me and Laslow can always reschedule."

"I'm not worried about you getting angry at me." Felicia said, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Well….sorta….but I feel like I should give you a break for once instead of burdening you with my problem."

Flora placed her hands on Felicia's shoulder. "Alright fine. Just…..promise me you will be okay alright?"

Felicia nodded and hugged Flora. "I will, I promise that I won't cry to you on the phone."

Flora giggled. "Alright, have fun with your new boyfriend." She teased as she entered the train.

Felicia blushed. "Wait! He's not my-"

"Also, you should probably get going. He might be worried for you." Flora finished as the doors closed and train dispatched. Felicia looked at her watch, realizing that she was late. "OH GOD!"

….

Camilla was sitting on the hood of her white Sedan, waiting for Corrin's friend who was a girl. It was about two hours now as she Corrin stood around on his bare feet, waiting for her. She and Corrin talked for a while about things such as his classes and his friends. Being the overprotective sister she is, she had to make sure he was doing okay.

"Are you sure your friend is coming sweetie? It's been two hours."

Corrin sighed. "Camilla, she will be here. She's just running late."

Camilla's fist suddenly curled. "She better..otherwise if she stood us up, I will find and punish her."

Corrin noticed Camilla's fist curling. "Camilla, calm down. I know Felicia isn't the kind of person who would do that." He said and placed a hand on her curled one, begining to rub it.

For some reason, this feel of Corrin's hand calmed Camilla down. That touch almost brought her back some nostalgic memories. "Oh my sweet Corrin. I'm sorry I lost my temper." Camilla said, returning to her normal self.

Corrin sighed in relief. "Its okay sis, and thank-"

"I'M HERE!" Felicia ran up to them. She began to slow down and breathed hard. "Oh...wow…"

"Felicia, you made it!...Are….you okay?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah…..I am…" Felicia panted and looked at both Corrin and Camilla.

Camilla got off her car and opened the door to get something. She then walked up to Felicia, offering a bottle of water. "Here." She simply said.

"Thank you." Falicia said and grabbed the bottle. She took a sip and breathed lightly. She looked at Corrin and Camilla. "So…."

"Yes please, I'm not sure how long before dawn." Camilla joked.

Felicia blushed and looked a bit down. "S-sorry for making you wait."

Corrin chuckled as well as Camilla. "Apology accepted. Now shall we go?"

Felicia nodded as the three entered the car. Camilla started the car up and began to drive towards their home.


	6. The Hero and the Violinist

Nyx was at her house, doing her research on Xylvania. A descendant of the ancestors of Nohr. As well as the most feared army during the battalion era. They conquered most of their land and prepared their final onslaught. This brought all the world nations together to fight this enemy. The four factions formed the alliance of nations and fought back. They won the war against Xylvania and Nohr was now at peace. Nyx wrote down the information she had gathered. She eventually finished writing down her two essays and closed her textbook. She went to her desk and picked up her Violin. She breathed as she placed her bow on the strings and attempted to play. Only to be interrupted with a knock on her balcony door. Nyx groaned and placed her Violin on her bed. She opened her door to see her neighbor on her balcony. "Yes?"

"Hey Nyx…." Owain said. "You think I can come in?"

Nyx stared him down as if she was interrogating him. "And you didn't bother to knock on the front door?"

"It's quicker." Owain said, making an excuse.

Nyx sighed. "Fine, but don't make a mess." She moved out of the way as Owain came in with his paper.

Owain looked around Nyx's room. The room was tan and the only light source in the room was the two lamps. There was a Vanity desk and a desk filled with music notes. He smiled. "Nice place."

"Make yourself at home. Want Coffee?" Nyx asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink that stuff." Owain stated. "Taste bitter."

"You could always sweeten it." Nyx said.

"Really it's fine." Owain sat as he sat near her table.

Nyx nodded. "Anyways, what do you want?"

Owain paused for a brief moment and sighed. "I….was wondering if you could borrow your computer…"

"I don't have one." Nyx bluntly stated.

"Oh….well damn." Owain sighed.

"What for anyways?" Nyx asked.

"It's for my history assignment. My computer is glitched. I got to take it in later. So I was curious if you had one." Owain explained, slightly annoyed that he won't have a computer for the next couple of days.

"Alright, do you have a text book?" Nyx asked.

Owain scoffed. "I never bought it. It's much easier to research online anyways."

Nyx facepalms. 'Our hero…' She thought.

"Soooo…...can you help me?" Owain asked with a sheepish smile.

Nyx paused at his statement. So far, she was acquaintances with Owain. She didn't know much about him. Aside from being too reckless, he can sometimes be a great guy if, that is if he wasn't playing superhero all day.

"Fine, but please take this serious if you want to." Nyx said.

"Thanks Nyx, you won't regret it." Owain grinned.

"We will see." Nyx doubted Owain and sat down with him. She reopened her textbook and began. Nyx looked over his questions, noticing these were similar to hers. She then looked at Owain with her usual blank expression.

"What war faction are you going to study?" Nyx asked.

"The Western Frontier." Odin said as he began to write down the answers.

"What do you know of them so far?" Nyx asked.

"So far, they were at war with the Tundran Territories when one of the leaders launched an attack on one of the Frontier soldiers. Xylvania appeared and bombed both sides, causing the two factions to form an alliance. The rest was history." Owain explained.

"Alright, where did the Western Frontier originate from?" Nyx questioned.

"Uh…..."

Nyx flipped through her book. "Read this paragraph until you get your answer."

Owain shrugged. "Wait..your not even going to tell me the answer?"

Nyx face palmed. 'You can't be serious.' She then looked at Owain. "Owain, I'm not going to spoil you. You're going to have to do this on your own. I only made finding easy for you."

Owain groaned at her response. Things were so much easier with computers. They just give him the answer.

"Don't give me that look." Nyx warned. "You wanted my help, so I am helping you. But I'm not going to give you the answers." She then got up to leave her room for a bit.

"Fiiinnneee." Owain whined and bergan to read through. He wrote down the answers as he read through. He finished answering the questions on one of his assignments and took a break to looked around her room. It was more clean and organized unlike his. Her bed was black and was occupied with what seemed to be a Violin. He got up and looked at it. It was black and was designed to look like a treble clef.

'Weird." Owain thought and went to touch it.

"Don;t. Touch. That." Nyx warned. Owain quickly turned around to see Nyx holding a mug with black coffee.

"Oh hey! I...I wasn't going to do anything." Owain hesitated. As Nyx sat down, he looked at her violin. "So….you play the violin?"

Nyx nodded. "Yes."

"How long?"

"13 years."

"Wow." Owain said, impressed by her accomplishment. He then looked at her music notes. "I'm impressed, are these original?"

"No." Nyx said. "Thanks by the way." She then looked over Owain's assignment to see the answers. She huffed and glared at Owain.

"W-what?" Owain shrugged.

"Did you copy off the words?"

"...No?" Owain lied.

She handed him the sheet again. "Rewrite this again. In YOUR own words."

Owain sighed and looked at his paper again He began to rewrite all the answers again. Thankfully he had his copied words on their so he could reword all of his answers before erasing the ones before. After finished, he began to work on the essay of how it all began and the conclusion.

Nyx was getting annoyed with the silence as Owain was concentrating. She then took out her violin and looked through her desk to find a song to play. She looked at Owain. "You don't mind, do you?"

Owain looked at Nyx and smiled. "Nah it's fine, I prefer something instead of silence."

Nyx nodded and placed a sheet on her stand. She breathed as she placed her bow on her instrument and began to play Concerto Grosso No. 1 in D Major, Op. 6: II. Largo.

Owain sighed as he listened to the calming tune Nyx created. As he wrote his essay, he can't help but feel like he could sleep. Probably because of the gentle vibrations in his ears.

"Its sounds great." Owain stated.

"Hush.." Nyx whispered as her eyes were closed. She continued to play without having to look at the music sheet.

Owain turned around and continued to write his assignments. He was happy that he was inside Nyx's house. It was awkward at first since he was breaking and entering. He looked back on how he met Nyx. Meeting at the most awkward time and suddenly became friends. It was fun perhaps. He then felt his heart race. 'Why am I feeling this way?' He thought. He doesn't know how to describe it. Maybe it's his pent up anxiety or something else. Maybe even Nyx. 'No way, that can't be.' He barely knows her and vice versa. He ignored it and finished writing, synchronizing with Nyx's song ending. He laid his head on the table out of exhaustion as he handed his paper to Nyx. The violinist looked over his paper.

As Nyx looked through his paper, she spotted no spelling errors, and no copying from the book. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Good job Owain." She congratulated. "This is an A."

Owain didn't respond and looked at him with confusion. "Owain?"

A light snore was heard from him, indicating that he passed out. Nyx sighed. "So old…...even older than me and yet so childish." She thought. She grabbed her coffee mug and emptied it in the kitchen sink. She then went to the closet and got a spare blanket and placed it over Owain. She snuck a cushion underneath his head.

"Sweet dreams….child." She taunted. Aside from his childish antics, he was quite cute when he was asleep. 'Wait...did I just think he was cute?' Nyx thought. She shrugged it off and left for the bathroom to wash off. After cleaning up and dressing in her black nightgown, she got under the covers on her bed after turning off all the lights. The only light illuminating the room was the moon. Nyx stared at Owain as he was snoring. She sighed as she turned around to face her wall.

'Hope he doesn't break anything on his way out.' She thought before drifting to her own little world.

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story, because I actually enjoy writing all of this. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think? Anyways, hope to see you all soon.**


	7. Study date

Camilla drove into the big garage and closed the door behind them. She looked at her rear view mirror to see a Felicia sleeping in the back, drooling on her back seat.

"Sweetie." Camilla said. "Can you be a dear and wake up your friend? She's drooling on my seat." She left her car and entered the kitchen,

Corrin chuckled at Camilla's unamused expression and got out of the passenger seat. He opened the back door and smirked. He smirked and violently shook Felicia. Felicia jumped. "OH GOD!"

Corrin began laughing, earning a glare from Felicia. "Corrin, I almost fell off you jerk!" She got out of the car feeling a bit light headed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Your face..just priceless." Corrin teased. Felicia grumbled a bit. Corrin recovered and just smiled at her when she just glared. "By the way, you were drooling on the seat."

"W-wha?" Felicia expression went from threatening to fear. She feared of what Camilla might do to her for ruining her car. "Oh god...uh."

"Am I interrupting something?" Camilla asked. Felicia's anxiety increased as the older sister of death appeared before her. Camilla gave Felicia a confused look. "You alright?"

"Camilla." Felicia hesitated, but tried to apologize. "I'm….sorry for drooling on our car…"

Camilla starred at Felicia before giggling a bit. Felicia was dumbfounded by the response. "It's alright dear, you're not the first person to make a mess in my car. Elise tends leave crumbs at the back after eating." She walked past a confused Felicia and went to clean her car.

Corrin shook her a bit. "Hello?" He said. Felicia snapped out of her trance and looked at Corrin. "Oh sorry."

Corrin simply smiled. "So, shall we go inside?"

Felicia smiled, nodding before entering the kitchen. The kitchen was bright, clean and had more equipment than what Flora had in her house. The color was tan and had tiles with the same color. The passed by to find a big living room having a dark blue color and big windows. The area even had a fire place. The couches were pulled to the side along with the lamps and other furniture. The room was occupied by an unidentified person wearing a robe and a cage helmet. The figure was holding her bamboo sword straight and slashed down. Felicia and Corrin watched as this person continued swinging as she stepped back. However, the pereformance ended when the figure tripped behind a lump on the rug. "WOAH!"

Luckily, she fell on Corrin who caught her. "Sup Hinoka."

The sword weilder blushed. "C-Corrin!" She got off and revealed her feminine face. She removed her helmet to reveal her red shaggy hair. "You're a bit home early!"

"Yeah, sorry for not notifying you." Corrin chuckled.

The redhead turned her head and looked at Felicia. "Whos that."

Felicia shrugged. "Um hi….I…..I'm Felicia…"

Hinoka stared at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, name's Hinoka." She said and turned to Corrin. "Friend of yours?"

Corrin nodded. "Yup, just don't cross her path, otherwise you get bad luck." He joked.

Felicia glared at Corrin before elbowing his shoulder. "OW!"

"That's not funny." Felicia said. Hinoka chuckled at what's going on. Felicia then looked at Hinoka. "Sorry for bothering you."

The Sword user smiled. "It's fine, I was finished anyways. Besides, I got other things to do instead of swordplay all day."

"So, do you go to Nohr also?" Felicia asked.

"Yup, you go there too?" Hinoka asked.

"Yeah, same." Felicia said.

"Right, well I'll make sure not to cross your path." Hinoka teased.

"Not..funny..." Felicia grumbled.

Hinoka just smiled. "I was only kidding. Anyways, I'm going to start cooking."

"Alright, well it's nice to meet you Hinoka." Felicia said.

"Same here. If you want, you should see me at the Gym on thursday in the afternoon. That's when I run the Kendo club." Hinoka offered,

Felicia nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

"Right, by the way Corrin, can you tell Elise and Sakura that dinner will be in 10?"

"I will." Corrin said and went upstairs with Felicia.

"She seems nice." Felicia said. The two walked up stairs until..

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A female scream came from. Felicia flinched at the loud screech.

Corrin chuckled. He walked up to the door to reveal two little girls. One had short pink hair. Most of it was held back with a red headband with a star on the left side. The other had long blonde hair that was tied into two twisted pony tails.

"Sakura you bully!" The blonde cried as she hit the floor with her legs and feet.

"I...I'm sorry Elise..." The pink hair Sakura said. "But you kept focusing on hitting me instead of getting the power ups. Y-you should try to focus on that."

"But that's cheating." The other girl Elise pouted. "I wanted to battle you without those stupid Smash balls and what not."

"Ehehe...he." Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Rematch!" Elise stated and picked the controller up.

"Having fun Elise?" Corrin teased. The two girls turned around and looked at two people.

"BIG BROTHER!" Elise screamed and tackled Corrin into a hug. Corrin chuckled at Elise's clingy personality. It was adorable that way. He pats her head. "Hey there kido."

Elise looked at Corrin and pouted. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 15."

Sakura got up and slowly walked up to Corrin and the group. "Hello Brother."

Corrin smiled and suddenly pulled Sakura into the hug. Sakura gasped but let's the group hug commence. Felicia just watched and smiled. It was cute to see two little sisters cling to their brother like a bunch of puppies. Elise looked over to the side of Corrin and looked at Felicia. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Corrin blushed as well as Felicia. "She's just a friend Elise." He stated.

Felicia couldn't help but feel a bit down when he said 'Just a friend'.

'Why am I feeling this way?' Felicia thought. She barely knew Corrin. She didn't like like him. Why is that? Corrin couldn't help but feel something inside of him compress. It's been awhile since he has been with a girl. Elise lets go of Brad and jogs up to Felicia. "Hiya! I'm Elise."

Felicia was taken aback by Felicia's automatic bubbly nature. "Oh hey, names Felicia."

"Felicia…...Felicia…..That's a funny name!" Elisa said and suddenly held Felicia's hands before repetadly hopping. "Let's be friends now kay!?"

"Uh...sure." Felicia said, ueasy.

Sakura slowly passed Corrin and walked up to Felicia. "Umm…...h-hello."

Felicia looked at Sakura who was a bit shy, and not hyperactive like her counterpart. "Hello. What's your name?"

"S-Sakura…..N-nice to meet you Fe-Felicia." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Felicia nodded and smiled.

"By the way guys." Corrin said. "Dinners going to be at 10."

Elise pulled away and looked at Corrin. "Yay! Who's cooking!"

"Hinoka."

Elises smile faded away and was replaced with a forwn. "Oh…" She simply said.

Corrin sighed. He didn't enjoy repeating himself. "Elise, I know Hinoka is going to take long. But cut her some slack. Sure she's not good at cooking but-"

"No no no NO!...Not again." The scream of a frustrated Hinoka was heard from downstairs.

Everyone paused for a bit. "Guess she burned it again." Elise scoffed, earning a scowl from Corrin.

"What?" Felicia asked confused.

"Most of her food comes out burnt." Elise bluntly stated.

"Well…..it could be worse…" Sakura stated.

…

Hinoka was on her knees in front of the burnt chicken. "This kitchen will be the death of me…"

"Hinoka, are you alright?" Camilla asked. "I heard screaming. Are you hurt?"

Hinoka sighed and got up. "I'm fine…..though the chicken has seen better days."

Camilla looked at the burnt chicken. The moment she touched that chicken, it turned to ash. "Oh my." She said. She then turned to face Hinoka who was still a bit down. "Hinoka, dear, why don't you take a break?"

"Wh-wha?"

"I'm not saying that you can't do it. I just think that you need a break." Camilla explained and rubbed Hinokas head.

"Are you sure? You seem to have your hands full."

Camilla giggled. "Oh Hinoka dear, even with my hands full I always make time for my family."

She then leaned close to Hinokas ear. "And I love family more than anything." She whispered.

Hinoka shivered a bit at that statement. She then left to go tell her siblings that dinner is now under Camilla's control.

 **A/N: I do apologize for the delay, I had to make sure I was portraying Hinoka correctly DX. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Homesick

After what seemed to be a couple of minutes, the group sat at the table and began to eat. Felicia sat next to Corrin and looked at her food, not feeling hungry. The white hair took notice.

"You're not going to eat that?" Corrin asked her. Felicia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Corrin.

"Oh sorry..I was in deep thought." Felicia stated. It was true since she feeling a bit down when he just called her a friend. She was so confused why she felt this way. There was an awkward silence at the dinner table. Camilla sighed, feeling that she has to break the silence and spoke. "So Felicia, where are you from?"

Felicia looked at Camilla. "I come from...well was originally from Iris. Then I moved to Nohr to continue my major in science."

"Iris…...Iris…..Isn't that place nothing but snow?" Camilla asked.

"Well, yes and no. I live in a village there." Felicia explained.

"Aww….sho rucky." Elise pouted with food in her mouth.

Camilla giggled at Elises. "Sweetie, please don't talk with your mouth full. Its rude."

" Sory." Elise mumbled before swallowing. "As I was saying, you're lucky Felicia….I wish Nohr had snow instead of being a desert and what not."

Felicia giggled slightly. "You'd be surprise that it's not all fun in games."

Elisa tilted her head in confusion. "Why? You get snowball fights, sledding, and you even get to EAT the snow!"

"Well….not when you have to shovel snow every day." Felicia scratched her cheek.

"Whaaat? That's lame….." Elise said in disappointment.

The pink twin giggled.

….

"Elise is so energetic." Felicia smiled and looked at Corrin. "How do you deal with her?"

Corrin chuckled. "I just give her the attention she needs. She's almost like a puppy to me."

"A very hyperactive puppy at that." Felicia giggled. The two went upstairs. Corrin opened the door to his room and entered. He gestured Felicia to enter also. She complied and looked around to see grey walls and a ceiling light. The room also had a tan bed, a desk, and a closet. There was also a wardrobe with a couple of pictures. One was with his family when he was young, the other was with a boy, and the rest one looked like he was in his teens. He was also with a blue haired girl.

Felicia couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Corrin took notice and walked up to Felicia. "Like what you see?"

Felicia jumped a bit. "Oh uh yeah!" She giggled nervously. "Sorry….shall we get started?"

Corrin smiled, nodding and pulled two chairs near his desk. Felicia sat down and took out her some paper and a textbook.

"So….I was asleep throughout class….could you refresh me on what we have to do?" Felicia asked.

Corrin nodded. "Of course. First thing we need to do is research a war faction. Then after that, we need to look up the beginning."

"Right…..soooooo, what are the factions again?"

Corrin shook his head. 'This is going to take a while.' he thought. He began to refresh Felicia on the lecture, starting from what the subject was about and to where they were asked. Felicia listened to the lecture, this time paying attention instead of falling asleep. After the review, Felicia opened her textbook and began to read through the book. She figured that she would do the Tundra Territories as her subject. She wrote down all of the events that happened, such as Tundra attacking first, and the death of Tsar Gorgie. There was silence between the two as they were both concentrating on the paper. Felicia spoke up. "Sooo…..Corrin, since you live in a big place….do you have a big family?"

Corrin looked up from his paper and thought for a moment. "Yeah….though most of them are in Hoshido."

"Really? How often do you contact them?"

"A lot actually, I get a lot of emails from them."

Felicia smiled at the thought of contacting your far away relatives. So far, she has not been able to make contact with her father ever since she moved to Nohr. The only relative she had was her twin sister Flora, but they barely talked since she hooked up with Laslow, leaving the pink twin alone to study or lurk somewhere in Nohr.

"Your lucky, you know that?" Felicia stated.

Corrin looked at the twin with a confused look. "Really?"

"Yeah, I sometimes wish I could contact dad to see how he was doing. But since I moved to Nohr with Flora…...well…..there's no way to contact him." She lightly chuckled. "You know, thinking about it makes me feel a bit guilty since I'm no longer there to see him or ask him how he is doing."

Corrin nodded. He sorta knows what its like to be away from family for a long time. He gets a lot of emails from his mom, asking if he was okay. As much as it was tiring, at least she is showing care to him. He placed a hand on Felicia. "I know it's hard not to communicate with a family member for so long. But I'm sure he still cares for you. Even if you don't contact him, he loves you still, no?"

Felicia paused for a bit. She thinks back to the time when Flora and her were moving out of the Village to Nohr. At first, it was hard for her father to watch his two daughters grow up and move out of the nest. But, he was proud of the two for becoming two independent young adults. She then remembered telling them that he would always love the two no matter where they go. This made her smile and looked at Corrin.

"Your right." She said. "Thanks….."

There was an awkward silence between the two before they both went back to the assignments. She was almost done with the conflict between the Anglo Ilse and the Solar Empire. As Felicia began to think, she had thoughts of that girl Corrin was within the pictures. It was bothering her for a bit. She wasn't sure why she was jealous, he barely knows him….right?

"Hey Corrin." Felicia said.

"Yes?"

Felicia paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Corrin paused. That word brought him back some memories. He sighed sadly. "I did…..her name is Azura."

"Oh…." Felicia said. Her heart felt like her it was punctured by something sharp. She then noticed his change of attitude when she mentioned her.

"Sooo….where is she?" Felicia asked.

Corrin paused for a bit before responding. "I don't want to talk about it…."

Felicia heard him sigh. Instead of jelousy, she felt guilt. "I-I'm sorry if I…"

"It's fine." Corrin said. There was silence again. Felicia went silent also and continued to finish the assignment. The pink hair stretched along with Corrin. "Wow….that was long."

Corrin chuckled. "It's been 40 minutes."

"Still felt like an hour." Felicia whinned.

"True." Corrin said. He then noticed that the clock hit 10pm. "Seems like Camilla is asleep."

"So much for my ticket home." Felicia sighed. "Sooo….."

"You can sleep here tonight." Corrin offered. "I can sleep on the floor tonight."

"But Corrin, I can't just take your bed." Felicia said. She was a bit uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping in someone's bed."

"Trust me, it's fine." Corrin smirked. "Unless you are scared to sleep alone."

Felicia blushed. "S-shut up!"

…

Felicia left the bathroom, wearing a long white t-shirt Corrin gave her. "So…"

Corrin prepared two sleeping bags since the pink hair was a bit stubborn. "Yeah, ready for bed princess?"

Felicia blushed. "Don't call me princess."

"Sorry." Corrin said as he got in one of them. Felicia joined in on one of them. She looked up at the dark ceiling and began to contemplate her feelings. She sighed and decided to sleep it out for now.


	9. A quick date

Flora got off on the next train stop and walked to the shopping center. She wore a light blue loose shirt and a white skirt. She looked around for a bit and found a certain brown haired man wearing a white dress shirt and long jeans. She smiled and walked up to Laslow. "Hey Laslow." She said.

Laslow snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a familiar twin. "Ah, hey snowflake."

Flora blushed at the nickname Laslow gave her. While it was nice, it was embarrassing to hear him say it in public.

"Oh shut up you." She said and gently punched his shoulder. Laslow chuckled and suddenly held Flora who blushed.

"A gentle but sharp snowflake." Laslow teased before kissing her forehead. Flora scoffed and broke off.

"Right, ready to go?" Flora asked. Laslow smiled and gently took her hand.

"Lead the way Mademoiselle." Laslow said. Flora took his hand and began to guide him through the shopping center. As that was going on, he was thinking about Corrin and Felicia. "So love, how is dear Felicia doing?"

"She's doing fine. She told me she was going with Corrin to study." Flora explained.

Laslow nodded. "I see, it seems my plan worked out."

Flora stopped walking and turned to look at Laslow with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, Corrin hasn't gotten close to a girl outside of his family. So I convinced him to talk to Felicia since he always looks at her." Laslow explained.

Flora gave Laslow a skeptical look. "Are you sure you didn't tell Corrin to get Felicia off my back just so we can have a date?"

Laslow was taken aback by this. "Heavens no, I'd never be selfish. I would be fine if you reschedule our date to help our dear Feli. Aside from that, I wanted to help Corrin."

"If you say so." Flora said, feeling a bit off by his statement. Laslow chuckled. "You know, if you want you could always reschedule."

"It's fine Laslow." Flora said. "Felicia told me I should spend time with you. So I'm going to respect her decision."

The two entered a cafe and sat at a table next to a window. Laslow picked up a menu and began a conversation. "So Flora, what do you think of Corrin and Felicia?"

Flora lowered her menu and looked at Laslow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as a couple. The girl with bad luck and a boy who doesn't wear shoes." Laslow explained.

Flora paused to think for a moment. "I'm not sure. So far the only guy she has talked to the most was Corrin. I guess they make a good couple."

"You guess?" Laslow asked.

"Yeah, I worry for her." Flora sighed. "She had many dates and many of them ended in disaster."

Laslow, shocked by Flora's response brought up his curiosity. 'Many dates eh? How can they leave such a pretty face? Sure she makes mistakes, but she can't be that bad.'

"First date, she lost track of time. Second date, she got stood up for a prank. And third, guy left her after she forgot her wallet." Flora explained.

That's when Laslow's eyes widened. "Wow….that's a lot."

"Yeah...thats why I worry for her." Flora sighed,

Laslow smiled though and held Flora's hand on the table. "Hey don't worry. Knowing Corrin, he's a nice guy. No matter how many mistakes Felicia makes, he's always willing to give her a chance." He rubbed her top of her hand with his thumb, calming Flora's anxiety.

Flora sighed in exhaustion. She wasn't sure if she believed Laslow. Though he knows Corrin more than her. Flora pulled away and decided to take his word for it. "Alright Laslow. But if he makes Felicia miserable….He and I are going to have a nice. Long. Chat."

Laslow chuckled at Flora glaring at him. Laslow then sighed and looked at the window.

"You alright Laslow?" Flora asked.

"Oh nothing, just tired from studying." Laslow said.

Flora gave him a skeptical look before the waitress came.

…

Flora and Laslow continued down the path of the shopping center. Laslow offered to pay for anything Flora wanted. At first, Flora was against the idea, but gave in to Laslow's offer. Laslow followed her in a clothing store. After gathering an amount of clothes, she walked into a dressing room. Laslow waited outside and pulled out his phone.

Peri: "Indi, you here?"

Laslow sighed. This was not a good time to talk to him. But at the same time, he worried for her well being.

"I'm here, what's up little sis?" Laslow typed. The response was fast.

Peri:...sad that you're not home."

"What about mom and dad?"

Peri: "They are no fun…..they won't even talk to me…"

Laslow stared at the text. He remembered how his mom texted him that Peri got into a fight again. This has been going on for a while since he graduated. Peri was clingy since high school. She would only talk to him and hang out with him. She refused to talk to anyone else because she didn't trust them. After Laslow graduated, Peri's life became a living nightmare. People began to bully her endlessly. They pull on her hair or throw things at her. Eventually Peri snapped and viciously beat someone to death. This caused him to worry for her well being.

"Laslow?" Flora asked, standing in front of the door. She wore short jeans and a white tanktop with a black shirt over it.

"Oh sorry. You look great." Laslow said and puts his phone away.

Flora sighed. "Maybe something better."

She closed the door, causing Laslow to pull out his phone again.

"I'm sure it's just for a day." Laslow typed.

Peri: "But I don't want to wait.. I want them to talk to me!"

Laslow sighed. "Look Peri, I know it takes long, but please."

Peri: "I'm not WAITING anymore! I'll BREAK something if they won't talk to me!"

Laslow sighed. Right at this point, he was running out of things to say.

"Laslow? Laslow you alright?" Flora called out again after failing to get his attention.

Laslow jumped and looked up at Flora. "Oh, sorry snowflake! You look great." He hesitated and puts his phone away.

Flora looked at him and sighed. "Okay, something is up. What's wrong Laslow?"

Laslow sighed. There was no hope in hiding it. Plus Peri is making things harder for him. "I'm sorry if the date isn't going well.."

Flora lifted his heads with both cold hands on his cheeks. "Laslow it's fine. Plus you're avoiding my question."

Flora pulled Laslow inside the dressing room and sat him down on the chair. "Laslow, talk to me. Whats wrong?"

Laslow shrugged. He really wanted to not get Flora involved in his personal problems. But at this point, he doesn't know how long he can keep it hidden. "Its about Peri." Laslow said. "She…..she got in trouble in school. Almost beaten someone to a pulp ever since they started bullying her. Now she's at home, and she wants to talk to someone. So far she's getting mad for me not being at home and is threatening to break something."

Flora listened to his explanation. She understood why Laslow wanted to come today. It was just so he doesn't disappoint her. But at this point of their relationship. He can do anything and she will never be disappointed in him.

She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly pecked his lips. "Laslow, we have been dating for a year now. Nothing you can say or do can change how I feel about you."

Laslow blushed but suddenly took Flora by hugging her. "I'm glad that I have a girlfriend like you."

Flora giggled and hugged him back. "Same here Laslow, same here."

…

Flora waited at the train station with Laslow, waiting for either her or Laslow's train to pick them up. "Are you sure you don't want to be accompanied home?"

Flora looked up. "Of course. After all, you have a family to return to."

Laslow chuckled. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Flora held Laslow's hand. "Laslow, you don't need to make anything up to me. I love you, and that is that."

Laslow nodded as his train arrived. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

Flora nodded and gave him a kiss before leaving. Laslow watched the blue hair leave before entering the train.

After a while, he got off at a stop and headed to his house. He opened the door to see lights turned off. "Seems like everyone went to sleep."

He walked upstairs and slowly opened his door to see a certain multicolor hair hanging upside down on her bed. Laslow smiled at this girl. "Peri?"

Peri sprung up and looked around to find her older brother. "INDI!" She cried and held him close.

Laslow chuckled and held Peri close to him. He broke off and looked at her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"


	10. Origin of the Dark Sorceress

Owain slowly woke up. He struggled a bit as he removed his head from the table.

"What happened?" he asked himself. He looked around and realised he wasn't in his house. He looked at the table to find a textbook. He thought for a moment until the puzzle was complete. He was in his neighbor's house. He then stopped moving when he heard soft snoring. He turned around to find a certain Raven haired girl asleep. He peeked over the bed and caught a glimpse of her face. It was covered half way into the blanket due to the cold temperature. Owain chuckled slightly before slowly walking to the door. He slowly closed the door and went down stairs. He looked around the small room with a kitchen and lounge area. Just as he was about to open the front door, he paused as he began to think about Nyx who tutored him. He felt his pride not allow him to leave a debt unpaid. But what can he do?

….

Nyx groaned and slowly rose up. She rubbed her eyes despite the dark room. She stretched and looked around her room. She noticed something mission….or someone. She noticed the unoccupied table.

"Looks like he left." Nyx said to herself and got up. She felt cold the moment she left her bed. She grabbed her bathrobe and left her room. She then smelled something in the air. A scent of bacon was present and Nyx looked down stairs and noticed the lights were on. 'Guess not.' Nyx thought and walked down stairs and found Owain eating at the table.

"Sup." Owain said as he ate. Nyx starred at him before responding. "Hey."

"I made you some too." Owain said and gestured atthe plate filled with food. To Nyx's surprise, she did not expect him to know how to cook. Then again, this was nothing special as anyone can cook this.

"I was not expecting you to be here, let alone cook." Nyx said and sat next to him and began to eat.

Owain gave Nyx a skeptical look. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

Nyx looked at him. "I don't care to be honest. What you do is none of my concern."

Owain sighed. "How long have we been friends?"

Nyx paused. She began to think for a moment before responding. "5 months. Why?"

Owain shrugged. "5 months, and you still don't have faith in me."

Nyx starred at him. "Why should I? Throughout those five months all you have done was play dress up and scream nonsense on how you will protect the world."

Owain paused for a moment. She was right, but not all of it. "Nyx, can you come to my house after your done?"

Nyx choked a bit. "What?"

Owain chuckled. 'I mean..I want to show you something. Something that might change your mind."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

Owain sighed. "You say you don't have faith in me because I don't take things seriously. Well I want to show you something that might change your perspective on me."

Nyx paused for a moment. Why does she care for him. He's a man child. But at the same time….Why does she feel so strange. "Sure." She said. She wasn't sure why she said it.

"Great..meet you there." Owain said and left the house. Nyx was left alone to think about how she feels about things.

'What is wrong with me?' Nyx thought.

….

Nyx was in front of Owains house. She sighed a bit and hesitated to knock on his door. Owain opened his door, wearing his hero uniform. "Hello Dark Sor-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Sorceress!" Nyx warned. "And why are you wearing that?"

"Uh...yeah, most of my clothes are in the washer...Hehhe…"

Nyx sighed. "You're hopeless."

Owain chuckled. "Well, come in." Nyx entered his house and looked around. His was bright and had tan walls all over. "Seems nice."

"Thanks."

"Sooo….you want to show me something?" Nyx asked.

"Oh right." Owain said and walked up stairs. "Come."

Nyx gave him a skeptical look before going up stairs. She entered the room and already, she was not surprised as his room was filled with comic books, statues and other kinds of merchandise. "Nice…..place." Nyx said, sounding uninterested. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Nyx asked.

Owain chuckled. "Of course not. I wanted to show you this." He took out a black box and opened it up to reveal a police badge. Nyx inspected it. So far, it was not fake. It seemed pretty legit. "Owain...where did you get this? You're not even a cop."

"My dad's a cop." Owain said and closed the box. "That's my goal. My dad was my hero growing up. He would be the one to put himself in the front line before anyone else. He fought many criminals and brought justice."

Nyx looked at him, surprised. She was not expecting Owain to have an ambition to be something. So far she only watched him dress up as a superhero. "Owain...I'm impressed."

"Really? No sarcasm?" Owain asked.

"Yeah." Nyx said. "I thought you were just a teenager in an adult body."

Owain shrugged a bit. "Look who's talking."

The raven hair growled. "Don't even go there."

Owain chuckled a bit. "Alright alright."

Nyx looked around his room. She then noticed his desk covered with papers. She looked at Owain who gave her a nod. Nyx began searching through the pile of drawings. Drawings about an Odin Dark. Most of them were poses and attacks until she came across something different. She found five drawings that look exactly like her titled the Dark Sorceress. She wore a dark purple veil across over her mouth as well as what seemed to be a golden headdress. The witch also wore a dark blue cloak that covered her shoulders and neck. Her clothing was a bit revealing as she wore see through top and leggings. The only thing that were covered up were extremely short bottoms and a small top. Aside from the looks of clothing, it was a bit accurate to what she looks like now.

"Owain, what is this?" She asked and handed him the picture. Owain looked at it and smiled. "Ah, thats the main antagonist to Odin Dark. The Dark sorceress herself. She has lived for a thousand years due to her hatred to the world."

Nyx wasn't sure why she was taking interest in this, but decided to play along. "What made her hate the world?"

Owain looked at the papers again. "Well, a long time ago. There was a girl and a boy who are both wizards, geniuses. However, they were outcasts and lived in Isolation. The girl Nila wanted to keep all of the knowledge they have acquired to themselves. The boy Odin wanted to share with the world. Nila kept reminding him that this wasn't a good idea as everyone outside did not accept mages such as themselves. Odin refused and went outside to teach people. Only to be introduced to pitchforks and torches. Odin ran off and found his cottage destroyed. The girl…..Nila was found alive but in a horrible state. She killed her attackers but couldn't save their cottage. Furious with the loss of everything, Nila wanted revenge against the humans. Odin tried to convince her that it was his fault. The girl didn't care. She wanted to kill them all. Odin then devoted himself to protecting the humans from Nila's wrath. Even if they don't ask for help, he would always be there. Today, they are still alive. Nila the Dark Sorceress and Odin Dark fight until one of them is defeated."

Nyx listened to all of this. This story was interesting. Aside from some cheesy and cliche lines, it sounded good to be put into a book. "Thats…..not bad at all."

"Wow." Owain smirked. "Thanks. Thats a first."

"Though it is still cheesy." Nyx stated.

"Gee...thanks, I guess?" Owain hesitated..

Nyx and Owain paused. There was silence between the two. They ran out of things to talk about. Nyx was irritated by this and looked at Owain. "If that's all you have….then I will go."

Owain stood up. "Wait Nyx…"

Nyx turned around and looked at comic nerd. "Yes Owain?"

"You know….um….do you want to...hang out?" Owain asked.

The raven hair blushed. "Are you…...asking me out?"

Owin blushed. "N-n-no not like that...just hang out….like friends?"

Nyx thought for a moment, she closed her eyes and looked at Owain. "Sure."

"Great! Uh I mean….what time?" Owain asked.

Nyx turned around preparing to leave. "7:00 pm." She then left the nerd alone in his room. He jumped for joy. "YES!" He shouted. He wasn't sure why, but he felt excited.


	11. Wedding Dream

Felicia opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The room had a couple of mirrors,. She felt something tug at her waist and looked down to find she was wearing a white dress.

"Your looking great sis." A familiar voice said to find a familiar blue hair twin.

"Flora? What are you doing?" Felicia asked. "Furthermore where am I?"

Flora gave Felicia a skeptical look. "Did you forget already Felicia? Today is your wedding day."

"W-w-we-wahh?!" Felica flabbergasted. "Since when?!"

"Since yesterday, you kept bragging about it non-stop." Flora stated.

Felicia was confused. She had to be dreaming otherwise for all of this. "Come on, it's almost time." Flora said and took Felicia's arm. The two began to walk. The two doors opened and and the organs began to play. Felicia looked around as the church was filled with white ribbons. People were seated and the two began to walk down the red carpet. She looked at the end of the carpet to find the man she was marrying. Corrin stood there with a smile, wearing a tux and to her surprise, shoes. Felicia soon faced Corrin, embarrassed and yet confused.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered together-" The priest began to ramble on as Felicia was trying to figure out what's going on. Why was she getting married so quickly? Did she love Corrin like that? No, thats impossible. Soon the priest looked at Felicia. "Felicia, would you like to do the honors of speaking?"

Felicia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the pope and everyone who starred at her. "Oh sorry….It's just so sudden. I…...I mean...this is so fast. Getting married to someone that I barely know…..but, that doesn't mean I hate it. I love you Corrin, and I will make you the happiest man on Earth till I die." She had no idea what she was saying. Everything felt so sudden.

Corrin held her hand. "I understand how you feel. But I'm happy about this too. Everything that I could have wanted, and I'm glad you are the top of my list. I will also make you the happiest woman on Earth."

Corrin then placed both hands on her shoulders. "Can you do me a favor?"

Felicia tilted her head. "Sure?"

"Wake up."

"What?"

…..

Corrin began to shake a sleeping pink hair violently. "WAKE UP!"

Felicia woke up with her eyes widened. "WHOA WHAT THE HECK!"

Corrin laughed and rolled over, earning a glare from the twin. "Corrin you...ugh!" She kicked him in the back.

Corrin didn't feel anything as he was laughing. He calmed down and looked at Felicia. "So, pleasant dreams?"

"I was until you happened." Flora growled.

"Hey now, no need to be so hostile." Corrin said. "Anyways, Elise is probably cooking pancakes."

"Right." Felicia said, still a bit annoyed by Corrin's antics. "I'll meet you down."

Corrin nodded as he noticed she was only wearing a long shirt and no pants. "Right, see you down then."

Felicia watch him leave the room. "There's no way…"

…

Elise and Sakura were at the door wearing their school uniform, Elise mad at the fact that she doesn't have an extra day off. "God...Felicia, Hinoka, and big brother are lucky…"

Sakura gave Elise a skeptical look. "W-what do you mean?"

Elisa scoffed. "What do you think?"

Sakura paused, remembering that Elise hated school due to homework. She was jealous of Corrin and Felicia for having the day off. "Oh...right. Though HInoka has to go to her Kendo club."

"Well, when I get out of highschool, I'm not going to college."

"But….you have to admit….school is the reason we got this far." Sakura implied.

"...fiiinnneee." Elisa grumbled. 

Camila's key's changled as she wore her black dress and carried a bag. "Ready to go."

"Yes." Sakura simply said.

"Fiiinnnee." Elise repeated.

Camilla giggled. She then turned her head to Corrin and Felicia who were both still eating. She stared at Corrin who sighed. "Yes, we won't make a mess AND we will clean the dishes when we are done."

Camilla smirked. "Thank you dearie. Oh and Felicia, can you come here for a second?"

Felicia tilted her head before walking up to Camilla. Her face changed from cheerful to a glare as she got close to Felicia. "If you ever do it with Corrin….or lay a finger on him… I'll make sure you won't see the light of day." She whispered. Felicia shivered by this and Corrin sighed.

"Camilla, can you please stop threatening every friend I bring over?" Corrin groaned in annoyance.

Camilla turned to look at Corrin. "I'm trying to protect you Corrin. Its for your own good."

"Camilla I'm 21 years old, I'm not a kid anymore."

Camilla ignored him as she left for the garage with the two girls. The car was heard leaving.

The two sat in silence, wondering what to do. "Sooo….Felicia, want to do something?"

Felicia snapped out of her trance and looked at Corrin. "Oh sure….though...what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe…..uuuhhhh…." Felicia couldn't think of anything at this point. Corrin noticed this and sighed. He chuckled a little at Felicia's inability to think of something to do.

"I could show you around the neighborhood?" Corrin asked.

"Oh sure." Felicia said. "So, when?"

"How about now?" Corrin offered.

"Sure." Felicia said and got up to put the dishes away.

….

It was noon as Corrin was showing Felicia around the neighborhood. He showed her many things such as the shopping center and the beach. Felicia listened as the two walked. Felicia looked at the Horizon of the sand and water. "Want to walk on the sand?" Corrin asked.

Felicia nodded. "Sure." She said. The two walked on the sand, Corrin offering to take their shoes. Felicia comply and gave him her shoes. The two walked barefooted. Felicia couldn't help but feel great on the sand. "So, Corrin, do you come here often?"

"Yeah. Camilla always took us here during the summer. Plus it was a way to get Elise to stop nagging us to do something." Corrin chuckled at the thought. "We built sand Castles, played in the water, and if Xander was around, taught me how to surf."

"I'm jealous Corrin." Felicia said.

"Really?" Corrin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean even when you're in college, you still get to do the things that your family does all the time." Felicia chuckled.

"Well it's gotta be better than-"

"Flora and I go out just to get coffee." Felicia bluntly stated.

Corrin chuckled at Felicia's statement. "Wow..just wow Felicia."

"Yeah….not to exciting." Felicia said.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Corrin said. "At least you're spending time with Flora."

"That is if she isn't dating Laslow all the time." Felicia scoffed.

Corrin patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, sure it can be a hassle. But still, every moment counts."

Felicia rolled her eyes at him.

….

It was getting late as Felicia was prepared to go home after packing upher books. The two went to the train station and waited. "So….see you in class?" Corrin asked, breaking the silence.

Felicia looked at Corrin. "Yeah…so uh...thanks for helping me."

Corrin chuckled. :"Its good."

The two went into silence as they waited for the train. Corrin looked at his phone and noticed that the date was October 20th. He remembered something about a halloween event coming up on the 30th. He at first didn't have any interest. But since he met Felicia, he wasn't sure anymore. "So Felicia….do you plan to go on the Halloween festival on the 30th?"

Felicia looked at Corrin confused. "No….why?"

"Well….I was thinking..you want to go to that event with me?" Corrin asked.

Felicia blushed. "Is….is this a date?"

"Well no…..its...maybe we could hang out?" Corrin asked, blushing in the process.

"Oh….sure." Felicia said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Are you sure? I mean its fine if you-"

"No, I'm sure…." Felicia interrupted.

The train arrived and Felicia got on. The transportation vehicle left, leaving the shoeless boy alone. 'What has gotten into me.' He thought. He was almost about to ask the Pink hair on a date, and then suddenly denied it. He sighed as he left for home.

 **A/N: I apologize if this seems to be a little rushed. Inspiration is hard at times, and I wanted to get the writers block out of the way.**


	12. Fate is Cruel

Nyx sighed as class was slow as always. She was writing down notes for History class as Felicia was asleep. Thankfully, these were minor details that Felicia already knows. Nyx would be the one to notice first however. As she wrote her notes, she began to think about Owains offer. Her thoughts got deeper as she imagined him holding her hand and holding her close. Her face was inches away from him. She suddenly closed her eyes and.

*SNAP*

Nyx snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at where the sound came from. She noticed the broken lead but as well something else. She looked at the written words with a shocked look. "I was in his arm and his face was in-" She began to erase the words with a flustered face.

"Remember students, class will be closed due to the event on October 30th. Enjoy yourselves." The teacher said. The students were getting up to leave as Nyx gently shook Felicia. "Wha-" Felicia got up and looked around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Nyx joked. "Nice nap?"

Felicia's eyes widened. "Did I-"

"Its just the basics, nothing you don't know." Nyx explained.

Felicia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She said. The two left, now that class was over. After they left the building, the two headed for a nearby built in cafe exclusive to the University. "So, Nyx." Felicia said. "What have you been up to lately? Aside from the assignment.."

"Well…." Nyx thought for a moment before responding. "I've been practicing my music. Writing new sheets when they come along."

"That great." Felicia said. "I got to listen to your music sometime."

"Orchestra starts next year." Nyx said. "So you have a chance."

Felicia nodded. She was glad that she was friends with the 16 year old prodigy. Aside from her harsh exterior, she was a nice person who just hates immature people. "By the way, how has Owain been?"

Nyx paused for a thought for a moment. "He's…..great." She said. "He uh..invited me to his house and uh…"

Felicia blushed, did she do it with him? Impossible, she's 6 years younger than the hero wannabe. "Wait...you didn't.."

"No Felicia, we didn't….uh...do it." Nyx blushed. She never had any thoughts of dating someone way older than her. Let alone, do it with someone like him.

Felicia sighed in relief. "Good...I just don't want Owain to get into trouble because of you."

"Almost sounds like I'm the culprit." Nyx scoffed.

Felicia gasped. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that...I forgot to mention you getting into trouble...ugh...sorry if I insulted you."

Nyx giggled. "Felicia it's alright."

…..

Owain was at the track, running 4 laps. His goal was to get to ten and take a break before going for another set of ten. As Owain continued to run, someone began to follow behind him. The hero felt the presence but did not turn around. "Who ever you are interloper, do not think for once that I will be passive. I ODIN DARK, shall fight till my dying breath!"

"And I see you are getting younger as always, Owain." A english voice said. Owain turned his whole body around and faced a familiar face.

"Ah, Inigo, I see you have joined in my quest!" Owain praised with joy.

Laslow chuckled a bit. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Dosen't matter if you change your name legally, you're still the Indigo I know!" Owain stated.

"Seems like our still the same Owain, childish and a bit immature. Though I do know a lady that might be int-"

"Odin Dark does not need to love. I will face the enemy and not have anyone I know die in front of me." Owain rehearsed.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Laslow stated. "Well then...what are you doing later?"

"Well…" Owain paused for a moment before responding. "I'm probobly going to do the same thing...Write comic books and stuff."

"Or go out with our dear Nyx." Laslow teased.

"LASLOW! She's underaged!" Owain growled.

"Hey hey, relax ol' chap, I was joking." Laslow smirked.

…

After class time, Nyx walked all the way to the train station. Alone thankfully, as she did not want any unnecessary attention from Felicia or Flora. After getting on the train, Nyx began to think about why she accepted Owain's request to go out with him somewhere. This was obviously not a date. Even if it was, it's forbidden. Nyx, for some reason felt empty inside.

After a while, she got off the train and arrived at the place Owain wanted to meet. A mall. Nyx sighed. Its been a long time since she has done something like this. She looked around and spotted a familiar blonde hair. She walked up and waved her hand at him. "I see you made it...Nyx." Owain said, hesitating on his words.

"So, anyways…..what do you want to do?" Nyx asked.

Owain paused for a moment, perhaps a bit too long before Nyx opened her mouth again. "Hey, are you done fantasizing?"

Owain jumped. "Oh, uh sorry…...I...have no idea what to do.."

Nyx facepalmed. "You're telling me that all this time, you picked out a random mall and have no idea what to do?"

"Um….yes?" Owain chuckled.

Nyx sighed again. "Well, your lucky that this is a mall I know. So I will go somewhere with you."

…

The two entered the building and found that the place was filled to the brim with people. The two blended into the crowd and began their so-called adventure as Owain would put it. "So….you know this place?"

"Yeah….I went here with my only friend back in high school. Tharja." Nyx said.

"Oh?" Owain questioned.

"Yeah, she was the only person in high school who I was able to tolerate."

Owain paused for a moment. "How so? Was High School that bad?"

"It's terrible." Nyx bluntly stated. "I was….what you would call a loner back then. I won't act like I'm the best, but I just didn't like anyone I met. Some of them act tough and show off, others break the rules and vandalize, and don't get me started on how many wanted to smoke..ugh."

Owain was taken aback by her statement. "Wow...I never thought. Most of my high school life was hanging out with friends and slacking off."

"I might have hated you too if you were in my high school." Nyx said. "Just be glad we never went to the same high school."

Owain almost tripped as a kid ran passed him. He then got back on track with the conversation. "Soo..what's Tharja like?"

"Tharja...Tharja…." Nyx paused for a moment before talking. "Thaja is what you would call…...uh...creepy."

"Really? How so?" Owain asked.

"She stalks people...the famous ones." Nyx said. "But she never once had any idea of talking to them. She's antisocial like me."

"Do you miss her?"

Nyx paused for a moment. Thinking back at high school, she enjoyed Tharja's company. At first, she found her creepy, but learned that she was the only person who would focus on her studies and not do things a regular teenager would do. "I guess….but friends come and go unfortunately."

"They don't have too. Do you have contact?" Owain asked.

"Yeah….but we barely talk." Nyx said.

"You should contact her sometimes. She probably misses you." Owain said.

"I did, but….since I've grown out of my antisocial shell thanks to Felicia…..she's not talking to me because of that." Nyx sighed.

"Oh….I' sorry." Owain said.

"It's not your fault Owain. Fate is cruel, and sometimes it's for the better for either them or us." Nyx said.

Owain chuckled a bit and Nyx looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"Sorry.." Owain said. "That line sounded something the Dark Sorceress would say."

Nyx sighed, "You and your comic books."

…..

Owain and Nyx walked around the bookstore as their third location. Owain to no surprise, went to read manga as Nyx went to find her light novels. She was reading one of her favorite authors Yukimura. A japanese novel writer who created stories of kingdoms fighting an enemy to save the world. It was a mix of romance and adventure, and she loved every minute of it.

Nyx puts the book back and prepared to find Owain to see what he was doing. She looked around for awhile and to no surprise, found him reading manga. Owain was a bit engrossed by this book, Nyx didn't feel like disturbing him. She looked at his book to see some kind of action hero on it. She scanned it until she found a certain familiar name of a writer. Yukimura..

'Yukimura….the writer of books….made manga? Thats new..' Nyx thought and picked up a copy. She skimmed through the pictures. The art was great as well as the visuals. Despite making fun of Owain for being a comic nerd, he had a good taste in authors...right?

After Owain finished reading, he noticed Nyx skimming through a copy of the book he just finished reading. He snickered as he noticed Nyx was reading something that she always hated. "What are you reading there comic nerd?" He teased, causing Nyx to jump a bit. She turned to see a Laughing hero wannabe.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Nyx denied. "I still hate these kinds of books…..Its just the author-"

"Yukimura? You're into his work too?" Owain asked curiously.

Nyx stared at him with surprise. "You read Yukimura's work too?"

Owain shrugged. "I...wouldn't go that far. I only read his manga….not his light novels."

Nyx's expression changed to disappointment. "You're hopeless."

…

Owain and Nyx left the building and as the sky turned black as night. Nyx had to admit...it's been a long time since she did something with someone this far.

"Well, did you have fun?" Owain asked. "Cause I sure did."

Nyx couldn't deny it any longer. "Yeah….I had fun too."

Owain smirked, but suddenly he couldn't help but feel the urge getting to him. "Well." Nyx said. "I better get home soon. Thanks for this-"

Nyx couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she noticed her next door friend was kissing her. Her mind was mixed up. At first she was freaking out. But then, she felt warm in her chest, didn't understand. Suddenly, the Taboo hit her, changing her thoughts to fear. Nyx tried to push Owain off, thankfully he did and shrugged.

"Uh...Nyx I-". Owain felt a force hit his cheek, causing her head to turn right. His cheek stung from the impact and he looked at Nyx who now had anger in her eyes.

"What the heck Owain!" Nyx yelled.

"Uhhh….well…." Owain paused, he wasn't sure what to say, not after what he had done.

"Well WHAT?!" Nyx demanded an answer at this point.

"Ah screw this." Owain growled, fed up with holding in his secret. "I'm head over heels over you! I know it's wrong and I should be ashamed….but I love you…"

Nyx eyes widened by his response. "Owain…..we can't be together…"

Owain couldn't respond. At this point, he knew what she was going to say.

"It's taboo…...…it's…" Nyx couldn't finish anything, her mind was racing and the option left was run. Nyx ran off, leaving a broken Owain alone.

He fell on his knees after what he caused. "Damnit…" He muttered and punched the stone floor.

…

Nyx leaned against the train station poles, tears streaming from her eyes. 'Why?!' She thought. 'Why did he do this to me?!" She struggled to process all the things they had done and the Taboo he had created.

She then felt something warm in her chest as she felt her lips of where he kissed them. Perhaps.,.,at this point, Nyx couldn't deny it too. She likes Owain too. That thought alone completely broke her as she cried harder. 'Just as I said…...Fate is cruel…" She thought. "Damn this Taboo!'

 **A/N: I apologize if you had to wait this long. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. Making friends

The train stopped and Felicia got off the electric rail cart. She then left to use her phone to find the location of the 5 star costume store. However, due to being focused on the phone, she bumped into someone, causing her to drop it. "Oh god no!" Felicia cried. She picked up her now broken phone and sighed. "Well, at least I have insurance." Felicia sighed and got up. Aside from having a broken phone, she was now lost. 'Great….'

She walked around the district, foreign to her. There were people walking around with paper bags labeled with a company symbol. The stalls were either fruits or vegetables. 'Well..where too now?" She thought. Then as she was walking, she happened to bump into something soft and fell down. "Oww…"

"Oh...Felicia, I was not expecting you to be here." A familiar voice said. Felicia rubbed her head and looked up to see a familiar purple hair.

"C-Camilla?!" Felicia stuttered. She got up, feeling somewhat relieved and yet afraid. "I...um...what are you doing here?" She asked.

Camilla stared at Felicia and sighed. "Shopping.."

Felicia mentally smacked herself on the obvious answer. "Oh...right."

Felicia hesitated for a moment before preparing to run off. "Well...I'll leave it to you...so uh." She pulled out her broken phone…..only to forget that it was broken. "Uh…"

Camilla sighed. 'So hopeless.' She thought. "Come with me."

Felicia was dumbfounded with that response. "Wh-what?"

"Come with me. Its obvious you're lost." Camilla stated, pointing to the now broken phone.

"Um….I don't know…" Felicia hesitated before getting pulled by Camilla. Felicia tried to protest, but couldn't due to the facts that her friends sister stated. Felicia ended up following Camilla around the area. There was an awkward silence between the two as Camilla was shopping around for groceries. "So…." Felicia said, breaking it the silence. "How are you?"

Camilla gave Felicia and unsettling stare before sighing. "I'm fine."

"Right…" Felicia said, feeling uneasy. "So….uh….why did you take me along? Not that there is anything wrong with it…"

"Well…" Camilla paused before going to thoughts of what happened earlier.

 _It was late at night as the white Sedan drove into the tan house. Camilla got out of the car, stretching from limb to limb, exhausted from work. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed her younger brother sitting at the kitchen table. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 12 am, way early in the morning._

" _Corrin, its 12am, what are you doing up this early?" She asked with concern._

 _Corrin stared at her sternly. "We need to talk." He said._

 _The purple hair tilted her head in confusion. "What's the matter sweetie? Did someone hurt you?"_

 _Corrin shook his head. At this point, he had enough of Camilla babying him. "No, and this is my point Camilla."_

 _Confusion struck Camilla even more as she thought about what she did. All she remembered was protecting Corrin from pain. She was told about what happened in Hoshido by Corrin's blood mother Mikoto. She was protecting him, what is wrong with that?_

" _You're too overprotective of me. I know you care for me, but I don't need to be babied anymore." Corrin explained._

 _The older girl took shock to this. Corrin wanting no more protection? Impossible! "Corrin, I'm doing this for your own good."_

" _What? By threatening any friend I bring over? Yeah thats something. Most of them barely see me because they are scared of you!"_

 _Camilla tried to counter. "But Corrin, I don't-"_

" _No Camilla, I'm 21 years old! I can handle myself. If you really want to protect me, then get to know my friends instead of threatening them!" Corrin scolded._

… _._

"And so here I am with you." Camilla finished with her story. Felicia's eyes widened by the story. She never thought Corrin was the type of person who would get angry. Then again, living with an overprotective sister can be a bit irritating.

"I….um….sorry." Felicia said.

Camilla looked at Felicia. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…..forcing yourself to be friends with me. I...well um…." Felicia had no idea ether of why she is apologizing.

"Well you did nothing wrong, so you're fine." Camilla said. She paused for a moment as she was looking at the list on her phone. She then went over to get some frozen meat before speaking again. "So, why did you come here anyways?"

Felicia shrugged. "Well….I was looking for that five star halloween store….well now I lost it since….you know." She gestured to her broken phone.

Camilla chuckled slightly. "Are you celebrating Halloween early or something?"

"Well…..actually I'm going to that halloween party at Nohr." Felicia said.

Camilla smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"You're going too?" Felicia asked curiously.

Camilla nodded. "Yup." 

Felicia felt the weight on her chest lift. "So, do you have any hobbies?"

Camilla paused for a moment. "Well, I spend time with family, shopping, and take photo shoots for the next Maribelle fashions."

Felicia paused. That name almost sounded familiar. "Wait….as in the magazIne?"

"Yup, you read them?" Camilla asked.

"Oh my god! I read them all the time! Though Flora tends to remind me that it's not a way to get a guy."

Camilla chuckled. "Well, I never took you for a fashion sense."

Felicia chuckled lightly, feeling like she was called plain. "Thanks?"

….

The duo got in Camilla's car and drove down the road. So far, the two had a lot of pleasant conversations and some things in common. "So Felicia." Camilla said.

"Yeah?" Felicia asked.

Camilla paused as she drove her car up to the intersection and stopped. "So." She thought of something before responding. "Do you like Corrin?"

Felicia tilted her head. She thought for a moment from where she met him at her house to when she went to his house. "Um...yes, he's a great guy...he's a bit of a tease. But he's a great guy."

Camilla nodded. "Good.."

Felicia looked at Camilla with a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

Camilla shrugged as she began to drive again. "Cause I want to make sure my brother is in good hands."

Felicia was dumbfounded. "Good hands? Isn't he already since you and your family are here for him?"

Camilla shrugged. "It's….complicated."

Felicia paused, preferring to not push it anymore. However, her curiosity remained. Corrin didn't seem to be the type of person who would not be in bad hands. She snapped out of her thoughts when a honk was heard from Camilla's car. "DON'T CROSS SO CLOSE YOU PRICK!" She yelled at the driver who cuts right in front of her. Felicia tensed at Camilla who shouted.

After a while, the car parked up to the drive way and the two girls got out. The area, unlike the other district smelled fresh since there were no crowded areas. After taking a second to stretch, the two entered the store and began their search. Felicia became tense the moment she entered that door. As if she was entering her own nightmare in real life. She breathed slowly, she could do this.

Felicia began her adventure, walking past some of the decorations. Witches laughing out of the blue and monsters hanging on display when she encountered them. She soon brushed passed the cobwebs and found the costumes. The Pink hair began her browsing. Most of it were demons or princesses from movies. She never had any interests in such, Demons were not her tastes and princesses were a bit over the top. As she looked through the shelves, she noticed a picture that caught her attention. As she pulled out the bag from the shelf and looked at the picture. The picture revealed to be a Maids outfits. This brought memories of her third job, but she didn't care. She liked the outfit from the beginning of her job. Felicia smiled, unaware that someone was behind her. A Metal hand grabbed Felicia by the shoulder.

"GAH!" Felicia screamed and turned around to see a familiar purple hair.

Camilla giggled at Felicia's reaction. "Did I scare you? Here I thought you were walking into the store with determination."

Felicia sighed in relief, ignoring Camilla's statement. She got up from the floor she fell on and went to the dressing room. It seemed to take a while before Felicia came out wearing a maids uniform. Camilla stared in amazement. "Ah how cute."

Felicia gasped. "Really?"

Camilla stared for a moment before speaking again. "Well its still plain but your getting there."

"Oh….uh..thanks." Felicia's excitement fell after being called plain. However, things were going smoothly for the two. Perhaps they could be friends after all.

….

Camilla drove the pink twin back to the train station where Felicia would use it to go home. They both got out and waited for the former maids train. "So…" Felicia said. "Um...Thanks for helping me.."

Camilla turned her head and smiled at Felicia. "Your welcome. I should be thanking you for being friends with Corrin."

Felicia nodded. 'To be honest, I actually find you a bit...uh...scary."

Camilla giggled. She remembered how she threatened the poor girl. "I like to apologize for that."

"It's okay." Felicia said. "I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you."

After a while, the train arrived and Felicia said her goodbyes to Camilla, who in turn walked back ot her car. Felicia sat on the train and sighed in satisfaction. She tried to pull out her phone to call Flora, only to find out she broke her phone a couple of minutes ago.


	14. Fates Accomplice

A teacher waited as one of his students who was returning from History. While that happened, he was sorting out papers for him to talk to her about. Suddenly the door opened revealing to be Nyx. "You called me in Mr. Izana?" She asked.

The man Izana nodded solemnly. "Yes unfortunately."

Nyx sat down as Izana shuffled through the papers. She didn't know why, but the atmosphere around them was heavy. "I really don't wish to talk about this with you. You are one of my favorite students. Alongside Felicia, and a couple of others."

Izana sighed and began. "Your progress has been….dropping."

"What?!" Nyx asked, confused and shocked.

"Yes, I really hate to tell you this. I thought it would be a minor set back seeing as you made a lot of strong feats. However, I seen it drop more and more. I needed to." Izana explained. Being one of his favorite students it was hard to talk to them about it. Especially as they get along great. "Has something been on your mind lately?"

Nyx paused for a moment. After that incident at the mall, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her heart and mind was being crushed by some unknown pressure. She really wanted to talk to someone about it, but she was unable to do so. "It's…..It's nothing."

Izana sighed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. However I do worry how long you can keep it in."

"Don't worry Izana.." Nyx said. "I'll solve it today."

Izana nodded. "I hope you do, I'd hate to see you flunk this class."

….

Nyx ran out of the room and took a deep breath. It was almost becoming harder for her to breath as the unknown pressure from before was compressing her. She walked around, campus, trying to think of some of the things that happened. Most of it being that kiss from Owain. She was disgusted by what he did. But for some reason, she enjoyed it. 'Impossible! It's taboo!' She thought.

She laid on the grassy field. Owain was obnoxious, annoying, and childish. He made her a villain without her consent and had to deal with people from his fanbase calling her the Dark Sorceress. He was also loud at night since they were next door neighbors. But at the same time, he was kind, caring, and had a devotion to protecting the people. He even thanked her for help when he needed it. Despite his hopeless demeanor, she was there for him.

Nyx sighed and couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him. 'How am I going to tell him?' She thought. SInce she ran off on him, he probably was mad- no pissed at her. Nyx got up and began to look around. She found some people who called her the Dark Sorceress and asked them where Owain was. Thankfully most of them were willing to comply and told her he hasn't been coming in lately. Nyx's first priority was heading to home.

…

The small goth looked at the house and the front door and breathed. She sighed, breathing heavily as she knocked on his door. She waited for a while before door opened to reveal Owain who had seen better days. His hair was a bit of a mess and his eyes looked tired, almost like it hurts to open them. His usual demeanor of happiness was replaced with a emotionless tired one.

Nyx sighed. 'What have I done to you.' She thought. She mustered up the courage and spoke. "Owain I-" Just as he was about to close the door, she jammed her foot between the door frame shoulder before pushing open the door, forcing herself in. Owain stumbled back as Nyx looked at him with an empty expression. She noticed that he hasn't dressed out of his clothes from their time at the mall. 'Its that bad as I thought.'

Nyx breathes heavily, the atmosphere around the two was heavy and dry. Silence didn't help as tensions began to rise.

"Um….." Nyx hesitated for a moment. It was the first time seen Owain like this. Usually in his childish and cool dude act, she would scold him. But with his emotionless and hurt demeanor, it was a different story. "Hey Owain."

Owain tried to speak, but his lungs felt compressed when looking at Nyx.

"H-hey.." He breathed.

Nyx sighed, "So…..uh…." She was lost of words.

Owain simply chuckled lightly at her hesitation. 'That's...the first time..I've seen you in this state."

Nyx blushed. "S-shut up." She breathed deeply and recuperate. "Owain…..about what happened.."

Owain nodded. "Yeah…..sorry about that."

Nyx shrugged slightly. "Same here…...Sorry for leaving you alone…..and hitting you."

Owain nodded. The silence happened again. Nyx and Owain both could not think of anything to say. Since they were friends, they could have talked about anything. But after that incident. It almost felt different. Almost as the two have been distant.

Nyx sighed. "You know it's taboo Owain. We can-"

"Yeah, I know." Owain said, feeling like his heart broke again like glass shattering to the ground. "I apologize for that."

Nyx nodded. "Apology accepted."

Owain was hesitant, but spoke up. "But….that won't change my view on you."

"What?" Nyx questioned.

"You know what happened Nyx, don't pretend it's nothing!" Owain scolded. Nyx was taken aback by Owains tone.

"Since it happened, I don't see you as just a friend anymore." Owain explained. "And when I try to, it feels...off."

Nyx couldn't deny his words, they were true. "I know Owain….but its possible to make things to go back to the way-"

"No there isn't!" Owain scowled. "The damage I made is done! WE can't be back to being friends now."

The goth felt her heart pump fast. She was nervous on how she will be able to talk to him outside of the house now that they were stuck. She didn't want to be in this situation, but Owain brought her into it.

"Owain….there is always an option!" Nyx countered. "Sure what you did was stupid, but it was an accident."

"Accident?" Owain asked, feeling offended. "MY feelings were and ACCIDENT?!"

"That's not what I mean Owain!" Nyx exclaimed. "I mean what you did to me!"

Owain didn't listen. "I LOVE YOU NYX! I know what you're going to say, we can't be together because it's Taboo, I got it!"

Nyx growled. "Well you got me into this after what you did!"

Owain sighed, there was no point in arguing with someone who won't love him back. Plus the friendship he destroyed with. "I get it Nyx. I'm sorry….But whats done is done…"

Nyx paused. "Owain…..I don't want anyone to look down on us. I don't even want you to get arrested."

Owain went silent for a while. Nyx spoke of options. There was one however. "I have one option to solve this…."

Nyx's heart began to feel relief. But it wasn't enough to calm her down.

The comic writer breathed and continued. "I'll move out. I'll go somewhere where we cannot see each other again."

The heartbeat began to beat fast again. "What?" Nyx was shocked by Owains decision.

"Yeah, I mean if we don't want to get into trouble, we have to go our separate ways." Owain suggested.

"Owain….no." Nyx protested. "There has to be another way..."

"Nyx this isn't a fairy tale!" Owain yelled. "You can't sugar coat it! There are no checkpoints, or passes on this. It's either me or you who has to move out!"

The two stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence before Owain tried to go upstairs. "I'll prepare to pack my things."

Nyx grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around. Nyx's tough exterior began to diminish, revealing a frightened 16 year old. "Owain...please."

Owain growled. "Nyx, nothing you can say can-"

"IT'S HARD FOR ME TOO, YOU IDIOT!" Nyx shouted, her voice sounding shakingly.

"Nyx-"

"I'M FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS AS MUCH AS YOU ARE! Last night I couldn't sleep at all thanks to you!" Nyx began to breath hard. "I rejected your feelings because I was scared of what people would think of us! I didn't want us to be on the media, humiliated by everyone and you getting arrested! I hate it! I HATE IT SO MUCH…..and you know what the worst part is?"

Owain was taken aback by her shouting. He went silent as Nyx continued.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" This was her final breaking point and began to spill tears and lets go of his hand. She fell on her knees as one hand grabbed the stair pole. "I love you so much…..I want to be with you, I want us to be together! But I can't...because of this stupid Taboo that's holding us back."

Nyx began to cry harder. "I don't want our lives to be ruined...I really want to be happy with you…...I'm so sorry…Owain…"

Owain eyes widened as he watched the teenager who acts like his mom, scolds him and insults his lifestyle is turned into a broken down teenager. She even confessed her true feelings to him. Owain wasn't sure how to deal with this ether. The two of them, once partners in crime, (In his words) Now became taboo lovers. They can no longer go back thanks to him. They have been plagued to now forever become lovers by its force and touch. Their lives have been tainted to the very core of themselves. Nyx can barely study, and Owain refuses to leave the house.

So many good memories popped up in their heads. Most of them were good, aside from some involving Nyx as a tutor. Owain, now thinking that if he did leave, he would feel even more miserable. Not because he was leaving his home town, but he is also leaving the person he grew to like. Now it is time to make a decision. What will he do?

Nyx sat there, afraid of what Owain might do now that she exposed her feelings. The silence was killing her. She suddenly felt two warm arms around her, she stopped crying and looked up to see Owain hugging her close. She also noticed Owain crying also, causing her to revert to it too. The two held each other and cried on their shoulders for a while. The feeling was warm from not just the outside but also the inside. The two stayed like this for a while and eventually calmed down.

"Nyx…" Owain was the first to speak. He shivered for a moment as there was a thought that bothered him. "Am I terrible?"

Nyx pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. She let out a small smile and shook her head. "You're anything but terrible."

Owain smiled back. "Thanks Nyx, that was-"

"Though that doesn't excuse you from being annoying." Nyx bluntly stated, causing Owain to falter.

"Thanks...I guess." Owain sighed.

Nyx thought about what happened what happened that night. She wanted to do it again. Though properly this time. "I want to do it again."

"What?" Owain asked confused. "Do what?"

Nyx rolled her eyes and leaned in close before lightly shutting her eyes. Owain was taken aback by this, but figured what Nyx wanted. He copied her until his lips were pressed against hers. Unlike the previous day, it was awkward and terrifying. Today, joy and bliss filled the sky. As much as they wanted it to last, the two broke out for air.

"That felt….different from before." Nyx stated, glowing red.

"Yeah." Owain agreed, feeling red as well. He looked at Nyx who was blushing dark red, causing him to place a hand on her cheek to admire her beauty.

"Did anyone mention how cute you are?" Owain teased, causing Nyx to fluster.

"S-shut up."

…..

2 hours passed and the two forbidden lovers laid in Owains bed, basking in each other's warmth. They didn't go too far due to age, but it didn't mean that they could hold each other.

"Owain?" Nyx asked.

Owain looked down at the small girl and smiled. "Yeah?"

Nyx paused for a moment before speaking. "What will we do now? I'm stuck in this relationship with you and everyone will look down on us if we tell them."

Owain sighed. He gently brushed Nyx's long messy hair and kissed her forehead. "We're going to have to keep this a secret."

Nyx tensed at his touch, causing her to lean into his chest. "Alright."

She yawned for a bit, due to crying a lot. Owain smirked tiredly. "Think of going home."

"I'm ashamed to say….but I'm too tired to do so." Nyx said.

"Sorry." Owain chuckled tiredly. "Wish I could carry you back. But I'm also tired too."

Nyx pouted and sighed. "I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too." Owain teased. He then thought of something. He had been planning it for a while, but he wanted to ask her. "Hey Nyx….if possible, could you help me with something?"

"Depends.." Nyx yawned.

Owain smirked. "Will you help me practice my lines?"

Nyx looked up at him. "Lines?"

"I have a secretly performance set up during the Halloween party. It's going to be a surprise."

Nyx thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Oh come on." Owain whined. "I'll make it worth your while. I'll even get my fans to stop calling you the Dark Sorceress."

Nyx glared. "You mean you could have done this the whole time?!"

"Well." Owain hesitated due to her glare. "I could, but I thought it was funny."

Nyx's glare did not go away. Owain was forced to yeild. "Alright I'll stop it. But only if you help me with my lines."

Nyx sighed, seeing there was no way out if it. "Alright, deal."

Owain smiled and held his secret girlfriend close. "Thanks Nyx."

Nyx couldn't respond in time as she blacked out. He could hear the small girl snore in peace. He sighed, but smiled at her before brushing her messy black hair. "Good night….Sorceress." He whispered before passing out.


	15. Happy hours

"HIYA!" A bamboo sword was swung at the manakin, striking it down. The wielder breathed hard after using her energy to swing the practice blade. A clap was heard and the redhead walked up to the trainee.

"That's perfect Felicia." Hinoka said. "Continue making perfect strikes and you might get to the leagues."

Felicia took a deep breath and stretched. "I….never thought I'd be good at this kind of thing...Then again my gym teacher Gunter always said I should be an athlete."

Hinoka nodded, though curious about Felicia's statement. "So, why did you choose science over athleticism?"

Felicia paused. This was the first time someone asked her that. She had the speed, strength, and power to do any sport. At least that's what Gunter would tell her. She could make a career out of it. But when she would do these kinds of things, something always felt off as if that ice she kept cool melted away. When it came to science, the water inside her would freeze up again, keeping her in place. She would feel whole when learning or perform such tasks as gathering info on obsidian rather than swim 20 laps.

Felicia turned and looked at Hinoka. "I just find Science interesting. While I enjoy doing sports….I just don't feel the excitement."

Hinoka paused for a moment and thought. She smiled and nodded. "Well, at least you're honest."

The pink hair sat on one of the benches and sighed. She took a couple a breathers before taking off.

…..

Felicia was at the station, waiting for a specific white hair to come meet her. She got a text that he would be seeing her later somewhere at 5. The pink hair sighed and looked at her text messages. So far he hasn't said anything about his status, causing her to get impatient. Maybe he ditched her for someone else.

'He may be cruel...but not that cruel.' Felicia thought. She had her eyes closed, thinking about what she and Corrin will do today.

Suddenly, a finger tapped her from behind, causing her to jump. 'GAH!"

She turned her head to see a laughing White hair adult. "Finally, you responded." He snickered, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"Not cool…" Felicia grumbled.

"Well, I kept calling your name." Corrin explained.

Felicia tilted her head in confusion. Not understanding Corrin's excuse. "What do you mean?"

"I kept calling your name, non-stop. No matter how much I shouted." Corrin stated. "It seemed as if you were in a deep sleep."

Felicia blushed, remembering that she closed her eyes to think. Only to fall asleep for no reason. "Oh…..great." She laughed uneasily.

Corrin smirked and placed his two hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you're fine. There is no need to worry."

Their conversation had to end as the train came by. Felicia placed her hand on her back pocket, only to realize nothing was in it. She checked her other pockets and eventually her bag. Corrin chuckled and held up an object he assumed she was looking for. "Is this it?"

"Oh thank god!" Felicia sighed in relief. She gladly took it back, thankful it wasn't lost. "Where did you find this?"

"Well." Corrin paused and began to think back.

 _5 hours ago_

 _Corrin finished up packing his things and prepared to leave for the train station. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel a presence around him. He also heard running getting louder from behind. Corrin turned around to see a familiar red head, panting in exhaustion as if she ran a marathon._

" _Hey Hinoka, what's up?" Corrin asked, nonchalantly. Hinoka raised her head and looked at him._

" _Have you…seen Felicia?" Hinoka asked in between breaths._

" _Not really." Corrin said. "But I'm going to meet her at the station."_

 _Hinoka sighed in relief. "Thank god…" She then pulled out a wallet from her bag and held it to Corrin. "If you find her...tell her that she left it back at the gym."_

 _Corrin took it and inserted it in one of his pockets. "I will."_

 _Present_

"And so here we are." Corrin finished.

Felicia stood there, shocked and at the same time thankful. "Thank goodness. I should find a way to thank her."

Corrin laughed. "It's alright, Hinoka doesn't need anything in return."

The conversation ended as the train came. The two got on and deported to another station.

….

The announcement was made and the vehicle stopped. The duo lept from the train and entered the town. The clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun. Corrin looked up at the sky, shrugging. "Looks like it's about to rain."

Felicia shrugged also. "I didn't bring one...sorry." She laughed uneasily.

Corrin chuckled and rubbed her head. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Felicia playfully pushed him off. Sounds of talking were heard in the district as well as walking. The white hair looked around in amazement. At some point, his mind was in a trance, almost like a fly attracted to a lightbulb. Felicia noticed his trance and waved her hand in his face. Corrin didn't faze. The former maid skeptically looked at him before having some thoughts.

Corrin continued to stare into space before he felt a force shaking him. "GAH!" He jumped and turned around to see a laughing Felicia.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Felicia in between wheezes.

Corrin smirked. "Getting back at me are ya!?" He creepily wrinkled his fingers.

"No *huf* wait!" Felicia laughed before running. Corrin began to chase after her, catching some of the people off guard. After a while, Corrin caught up to her and began tickling her sides. The pink hair couldn't get away and submitted to the attack, falling on the floor.

After a minute of playful battling, the two got up and caught their breath. The two felt an aura of uncomfortable states as the people stared at the two. The two chuckled awkwardly before taking off.

…

The dim lights filled the atmosphere of relaxation. The bell rung as two people entered. "Ah, customers! Welcome!" A red hair smiled. Felicia and Corrin looked at the menu as they were the first in line. "I would like the normal coffee." Felicia said.

"Perhaps you'd like to try out some of our newer drinks?" The barista asked.

"It's fine, regular will do." The pink hair replied, leaving the red hair to sigh in disappointment. "Okay, and you sir?"

Corrin smiled. "I'll have what she is having." After paying up, the two sat outside the breathe the fresh air.

"So Corrin." Felicia asked, starting the conversation right away. "You're from Hoshido right?"

Corrin nodded, confirming.

"What's it like?"

"Well…" Corrin thought for a moment. "Hoshido to me is pretty great. Trains are always on time, always gets me and My family to places on time. Hoshido also have lots of entertainment which is the best part,"

Felicia listened to him drabble on as she drank her coffee.

"So yeah, that's my take in Hoshido." Corrin said.

"Wow." Felicia said in amazement. "Trains always on time eh? Sometimes I wish they could do the same with Nohr."

The two continued their conversation and to the pink hairs surprise, she hasn't made a single mistake or accident. It's almost as if Corrin was her good luck charm. A walking, talking good luck charm. Just when she thought things were going great, a flash and booming sound was heard outside. This caused the lights to flicker before fading. The only light was the outside that shined outside.

"Well, guess we have a blackout." Corrin said casually.

"And just when I thought things were going good…" Felicia complained.

…

Flashes of light scorched the shopping center and heavy drops of water dampened the streets. The duo decided to call it a day, due to the upcoming hazard. Felicia sighed, her attempt to get rid of her bad luck failed and now this happens. During the travel, Corrin noticed the traffic lights died along with the rest of the electrical output. 'So much for crossing.' Corrin said, thinking it be useless to cross safely. The train station was just ahead of them. However the street was wide and far from where they are standing.

"Felicia, we're going to have to Jay walk." Corrin said.

"WHAT!?" Felicia exclaimed. "Corrin, if we cross the street-"

"I know!" Corrin replied. "But it's going to more dangerous crossing the intersection."

"But Cor-".

"Felicia, please." Corrin said. "Whatever happens, I'll keep you safe."

The unlucky Nohrian found it hard to argue with him. But she also found some comfort with his promise, he never once lied to her or even abandoned her no matter how much bad luck she had. Felicia sighed. "I sometimes wonder how you wrap me up into situations like these…"

"Hey it's the first time." He chuckled. He held onto the soft hand and looked both directions. Without warning, he began to run, dragging the unlucky girl with him. However, through all this, her bag snapped off.

"Gah my bag!" Felicia cried. The two made it to the pavement, only for the pink hair to run back on the street to get her bag.

"Felicia wait!" He cried out. A car was driving up road at a fast speed. Felicia didn't notice as she picked up all the stuff that fell out of it.. She could barely hear him either due to the distance and sounds of heavy rain. Corrin grew frightened as the car was just close. The driver honked his horn and pressed the breaks. The car began to water her. This caused Corrin to go with one last option. He ran across the street, hand stretched out before colliding against Felicia. She was pushed to the side as the last thing she saw was a shoeless boy collide with the car before blacking out of the pavement.

 **AN: I am sorry this took too long. Things have been hectic with work and school. For those who stuck around, thank you for your support. I will continue to write more. Hopefully.**


	16. Hero in training

Closed in a dark room, the atmosphere was cold and empty. Well it was for Nyxs case. But today, she felt warm and whole. She didn't understand why. The vision of her room was blurry due to the darkness. Her eyes slowly adjusted before she rose. Stretching her arms out, Nyx looked around. Everything to her looked foreign to her as drawings and cloth scraps. Nyx was dumbfounded about her location as she can't recall the last time she did art or whatever she did with the cloth. A loud grumble caused Nyx to pause and slowly turn around.

"Eh?" Nyx blushed brightly at the sight. "EH!"

The sight of Owain was enough to get her all flustered. She jumped out of bed, making it shake. This caused the blonde to stir a bit before he rose up to yawn. His vision also warned up as he turned to see a flustered 16 year old.

"Oh, good morning Nyx." Owain smiled, nonchalantly.

"Good morning?! How are you so nonchalant about this?!" Nyx exclaimed.

Owain raised an eyebrow. "Um….all we did was nap..."

"That's not….well that's part of it….but it's strange! How are you not weirded out by this?!"

"Nyx, there is nothing wrong with napping together with someone close to you." Owain explained. "Mom always slept with me whenever I have a nightmare, and that was years ago."

The raven hair couldn't respond due to how flustered she is. Owain took notice of this and crawled over. Nyx felt two palms on her shoulder. This caused her to look up.

"Look Nyx, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. If it makes you happy, then I will respect your decision." Owain stated.

"I know but….ugh, never mind." Nyx pulled away with her face cooling off. Owain chuckled at her embarrassed nature as she left the room.

….

Nyx entered the living room with a sheet of paper her love gave her. It was filled to the brim with words, almost as if it was a story. The goth looked through the script. It had some Cheesy and lame lines, causing her to cringe rather than laugh.

"Odin Dark has appeared!"" Owain shouted after bursting out of the closet. He wore his costume, feeling as if it would give him a different view on things.

"Alright, but before we start, I want to nitpick." Nyx said.

Owain stared at her before complying. "Alright…."

"First are the lines." Nyx said. "They are too cheesy, no one's going to take this seriously if you say it."

"Aww what?! But they're cool though." Owain complained.

"Trust me, they do not sound cool at all."

Owain pouted. Nyx rolled her eyes and sighed, feeling as if she was taking care of an overgrown child.

"Owain, if you want to be laughed at, go ahead. But unless you want to be taken seriously, then I will correct all of it."

"Fiinnnee…" Owain complained.

"And furthermore, Dark sorceress…..Dark Sorceress….is that the best you can come up with?" Nyx asked.

Owain rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah….all the names have been taken. I even have a list in my drawer somewhere."

"...You have a list?" Nyx asked.

The blonde ran upstairs and came back with a long sheet of paper. Nyx began to look through the names. Unsurprising to her, most of the names were either copied or just lazily thought up. "Vicious mastermind, black Witch, Oracle of doom-" and the list goes on.

The black hair shook her head and closed her eyes. A thought popped up and she opened her eyes. "How about Malig Witch?"

The hero raised an eyebrow. "Malig Witch?"

"It's short for Malignant Witch."

Owain placed his fingers on his chin. "You know….that's pretty good." He twirled and posed in front of his girlfriend. "Now, it is time for less talking, and more ACTION!"

Nyx placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose. 'How did I end up with a child…?"

…

"Your time is up Malig Witch! Now face your judgement!" Owain shouted.

"Ah, Odin. Here to foil my plan of wiping out the Human pigs? Predictable." Nyx said, showing zero interest in both her face and voice.

The Dark Mage attempted to speak, but was at his breaking point. "Okay seriously…"

"What now?" Nyx asked.

Owain sighed. "This isn't working out…..I'm not feeling the tension or drama from your voice."

Nyx gave him a look. "Why does it matter?"

"Nyx, I need to hear you act. Put some effort into your voice." Owain replied. "Otherwise I can't imagine myself as my character."

His partner rolled her eyes before standing up. "Fine."

Nyx breathed slowly before she retread her lines, this time with more emotion. "Ah, Odin. Here to foil my plan of wiping out the Human pigs? Predictable."

The hero looked at his book and opened his mouth. A moment of silence came before Owain finally spoke up. "Ah….okay….."

This caused the Raven hair to growl. "Great, what is it now!?"

"Something is off…" Owain said as he eyeballed his girlfriend's appearance. However, the longer his gaze laid on her, the annoyed Nyx got. Owain pulled his eyes away and to his closet. "I need to get you in character."

"But I'm already acting, is that not enough for you?" Nyx stated.

"Yeah, but I can't imagine myself as Odin if you're not in uniform." Owain dug through the closet, pulled out old papers, collectors' items, and roleplay armor. "Ah ha!"

Owain pulled something out and presented to his helper.

"A customized swimsuit?" Nyx questioned, staring at the black attire in Owains hands. To her, it looked like a black modified two piece swimsuit with some gold ornaments on it and a cape.

"Swimsuit? No, this is the Dark….Malig Witches outfit!" He gestured his arms holding the outfit to Nyx, indicating her to wear it.

"No."

"AW! Come on!" Owain begged.

"Owain, I will go to certain lengths to help you." The Raven hair argued. "But this is where I draw the line if you're trying to get me to wear it."

"...Fine…." The blonde said. "But can you at least wear the headpiece."

Nyx looked at the Headpiece. She sighed. 'Such a child.' She thought.

"Fine, but nothing else." Owain smiled proudly, causing his secret girlfriend to cringe.

The duo reset their lines and their positions. The Malig Witch went first. "Disgusting mortals." She said. "Dancing and pigging on your greed. I hope you enjoyed it, because this will be your last."

Just then as the Mage was about to commit her massacre, a sound of lightening was heard. The sorceress turned around to see a familiar face. "The darkness is calling...whispering... SEETHING. The shadows within say our foes are unwitting yet dangerous. So it has been decided by the treacherous hand of fate. We have no choice... We must use the darkness swarming inside me to claim the golden glow of victory!"

"Ah, so the babbling idiot returns. Trying to stop my plan. Typical." The witch said.

"I am none other than... Odin Dark! I am the keeper of darkness, chosen protector of this world!" The Mage shouted. "And I have come to put an end to your tyranny, it's time to face judgement for your atrocities Dar- Malig…..ah dammit."

"Alright, restarting this." Nyx said nonchalantly. The two reset their positions and lines.

"Can't I just stay with Dark Sorceress? It's a whole lot easy than saying Malig knight!"

"No."

"Awwww…."

Nyx rolled her eyes at the sad Mage who slumped on the floor. 'This will take a while….'

….

"So I ask you. Nila, will you take my hand." Odin said, kneeling down and offered a hand to her.

The Malig Witch was paralyzed, unsure of what to say. 1000 years of fighting, bickering….now this. Her life just crumbled at the sight. Here he was after many years of antagonizing him now just offering herself to be by her side. A second chance perhaps? To be together just like in that little shack many years ago. The spell caster had nowhere to run. Maybe it's time to drop all the bloodshed.

"I accept...Odin." She said quietly and took his hand. Odin smiled and held her close to his chest. "I miss you Nila."

"I too Odin…" Nila said and leaned into his embrace.

"AND CUT!" Owain shouted after pulled away from Nyx.

Nyx sighed in exhaustion from having to play a character, and Owain made it look easy. The blonde went to his mini fridge on his desk and handed a bottle of water to her.

"That was….harder than I thought it would be." Nyx panted after drinking.

"Yeah?" Owain laughed. "What did you expect it to be?"

"Well I assumed it was easy, seeing as you act a lot."

Nyx began to breathe normally after a sip or two. She stretched a bit before being taken by surprise by Owain who pulled her into another hug. "Thanks Nyx. For doing this with me."

The raven hair chuckled before hugging back. "You're welcome...child."

"Hey!"

"You still are. No matter what you do, you're still going to be a child to me."

The blonde sighed. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Their time together was interrupted by a jingle coming from Nyx. She pulled away and pulled her phone out. Owain noticed her expression changed.

"Nyx? What's wrong?"

"I need to go." Nyx said, almost sounding frantic. She removed the crown and was just about to exit his room before Owain followed after her.

"Nyx, what's going on?!"

"Felicia just got herself into the hospital!" Nyx cried. "I need to see if she's alright!"

Owain didn't have time to change and just brought a jacket and shoes with him. The duo made their way to the transit, in hopes to see if Nyx's friend Felicia was alright.

 **A/N: I apologize if I took so long to post. Things in real life have been hectic. I recently got a job and I also had to deal with school. Again I am so sorry for posting this late.**


	17. Reawakened

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for those who wanted an Update. Lately I haven't had the time to write due to work and other things that have been going on in my life. I have also purchased Revelations to get information for one of my future Stories. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy.**

Beeping echoed through the shadows. It was all she could hear from the darkness, nothing but black surrounded her vision. Slowly, she heard other things echoing in her ears. It sounded like mumbling, perhaps a voice that's far away. Just then, the darkness started to turn grey to white. The sounds were also sounding clear.

"She's waking up!" A voice called out. The patient's eyes slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness. A woman came into the room, she wasn't sure as her vision was still blurry.

"Can you hear me miss?" The person asked, the voice sounding feminine. The patient tried to say something, but her mouth felt like it was taped, and her throat felt stiff for some reason, like it was glued.

"Nod if you understand what I am saying." The doctor clarified. The girl nodded her head. The woman sighed in relief. Just as the patient was about to sit up, she felt like there were cinderblocks on her chest, holding her in place.

"Hey! Take it easy, that concussion you just had may be gone, but you still need to take things slow." The doctor slowly guided the pink haired patient up on her bed. "You should be fine after you rest up."

Slowly the vision began to clear up and she looked around. The room was white and grey, as well as filled to the brim with medical equipment she is hooked up to. She rubbed her head, almost feeling exhausted for some reason.

'How did I even get here?' She asked herself. Felicia thought about it long and hard but failed to try to put the pieces together.

"Felicia Spetznov?" A nurse asked, causing Felicia to snap out of her confusion.

"Wah- oh uh yes?"

"You have four visitors. Should I let them in?"

Felicia nodded and waited. She was still unsure of how she got here.

"Felicia!" The pink hair looked at where the scream came from and saw a familiar face. Flora held her sister in a hug as she returned the affection. Three more including the nurse came in and stood from the side. Flora pulled away and held her twins hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel….dizzy." Felicia said. "But the doctor said I should be fine after resting up."

Flora smiled as Laslow joined in. "You had us worried here." He then placed the bouquet of Gladiolus next to her bed. "I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Thanks Laslow." Felicia sighed happily. She noticed Nyx walked up next to her left. She felt the glare that came from her friend almost looming over her.

"The hell Felicia." Nyx stated coldly. "I understand how you can make mistakes, but this just takes the cake!"

The raven haired expression then softened and went to hug Felicia who in turn hugged back. Though, she didn't understand what Nyx was talking about.

"But I'm glad you're okay though." Nyx whispered.

"I'm really sorry Nyx." Felicia said, feeling relief and thankful that people are worried aside from her sister and family. The two best friends pulled away. Last person to see her was none other than Owain. There was an awkward silence before Owain spoke up. "Uh hey...I know you don't know me….but I came to see if you were alright."

"Thank you Owain." Felicia said. "I hope I get to know you as well. Nyx kinda speaks highly of you."

"Yeah, what has she said?"

"I think it had something you play pretend super hero."

"...Oh…" Was all Owain said, dumbfounded by what his secret girlfriend said.

Felicia giggled at Owains reaction. A few seconds passed however as the question she asked herself popped up. Her friends took notice of this before Felicia spoke up. "How did I get here?"

After that moment, she noticed how everyone froze up, all of them unsure of what to say. The nurse noticed the silence and spoke up. "You were hit by a car about 5 hours ago."

Those words caused Felicias eyes to widen. Everything came back to her. The lightning, the rain, the car…..and Corrin.

"Where is he?" Felicia asked quietly.

The nurse leaned in, not understanding her question. "Who?"

The pink hair began to panic. "Where is he!? Where's Corrin!?"

"You mean Corrin Raika?" The nurse asked. "He's in the room right next to yours."

The information caused Felicia to jump out of her bed and tried to go after Corrin. She took everyone by surprise as the pink hair exited the room. However, due to being on the bed for who knows how long, her legs gave in and she slammed on the wall but tried to keep going. Her legs were limp, causing her to fall over nonstop. Flora and everyone else followed after her. The blue twin ran up to Felicia tried to pick her up.

"What are you doing?!" Flora exclaimed before Felicia pushed her sister's arms away from her.

"I need to see him! I need to see f he's alright!" Felicia cried and struggled to go after him.

Flora fought against the resistance and eventually stopped her sister by grabbing both wrists. "In a state like this!? You can't just smash into walls!"

"Flora let go of me!" Felicia struggled against her to no avail as Flora stuck to her arms like glue.

"Felicia please! Calm down!"

"How can I?!" Felicia shouted. She felt something moist slither down her cheek and slowly was giving into her sister's grasp.

"He just got ran over!..." The pink hair cried. "And he did it to protect me…."

Flora noticed how her twin slowly began to sob .

"Felicia, it's not your fault."

"It Is though!" Felicia retorted, causing her blue twin to flinch at her tone.

"I caused him to be in this state….all because I dropped my purse on the road…."

Flora said nothing and pulled her sister into a warm embrace which Felicia returned. Everyone else who went silent joined into the hug.

Slowly, Felicia calmed down and Owain opened the door. Flora guided her sister in to see a white haired boy in a sleep like state. His mouth had a breathing mask on and had a caston his left arm. Felicia sat in one of the seats next to her savior, slowly picking up his hand and gently rubs it.

Felicia looked at the nurse. "Will he be okay?" She asked.

The nurse sighed sadly. "I'm not sure…"

Felicia's heart sunk from the response.

"That car really hit him into a coma. I'm sorry, but all we can do is wait."

Felicia looked at Corrins face. "When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Usually it's a few days or weeks. I'm sorry, but this is all we can do at this point." The nurse said, patting Felicia on the shoulder before left.

No one said anything after that and just stayed to support Felicia who looked at the ground in shame.

….

After a few hours, some of her friends began leaving to tend to other things in their lives. Though to their concern, Felicia told them it's fine. Flora was the last to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Flora asked.

"Flora it's okay. I can take care of myself." Felicia replied. "I'm not the crybaby that I use to be back in grade school."

Flora chuckled lightly. "That's a lot coming from a girl who can't open the door correctly."

Felicia glared.

"I'm kidding Felicia." Flora said before hugging her twin. "I'm glad you and Corrin are okay."

The blue hair departed, leaving Felicia alone with Corrin. The pink hair said nothing and brushed his hair. 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought.

Slowly after an hour or two has passed. She looked at the clock and sighed sadly as time was going slow. The room was quiet, and the only thing that kept it loud was the heart rate. Slowly, Felicia felt her eyelids forcing her to shut her eyes. Just was she was about to be put into a cold slumber, The door burst open to reveal a familiar face. The sound woke her up and looked up to see the purple hair walk in with three other people.

"Brother!" Elise cried out and ran to his left side, joined by Sakura. Elise placed another bundle of flowers in the vase before looking her brother with worry. The other blonde Leo came in and sat down next to the left and watched joined by Hinoka who was .

Camilla stood by and said nothing as she eyes move from both Corrin and Felicia. The older sibling walked up to Corrin and stroked his forehead. Dragging her slender finger to his cheek. Slowly she turned to Felicia. "What happened..." Camilla coldly asked.

Felicia flinched at the venomous tone. 'Where to begin…' She thought.

The pink hair began to explain everything, starting from her train ride to the car crash. She paused at some moments, in fear of saying something that would offend Camilla. The purple hair said nothing, listening to the woman as she explained everything. Felicia felt unnerved by Camilla, despite knowing each other, her appearance and eyes were menacing. She choked back a tear when she explained the last details.

The Purple hair said nothing, making Felicia feel uneasy. What happened next was unexpected for her.

Camilla pulled her close and began to stroking her hair gently and holding her close. Even though she didn't get what she was expecting, she slowly began to sob again as the purple hair held her closer.

"I'm so sorry…" The pink hair sobbed as Camilla held her close.

"It's not your fault sweetie…" Camilla whispered sadly. "He would have done this for any of us….even Azura.."

That name, she never even asked him about her. What had happened to her. Eventually the sobbing stopped and Felicia began to calm down and slowly pulled away from Camilla. She sniffed a bit, slowly breathing to calm herself.

"W-will he be okay?" Sakura softly asked.

"I'm not sure….hopefully soon." Felicia replied.

….

Unfortunately, it was not today as Felicia checked herself out of the hospital, dressing out of her medical garment. Stars sparkled in the sky, and lamps assist the moon in illuminating the shadows. She looked at her time, revealing it to be 11pm. She sighed, unable to get a ride home with the transit now that they are closed. "Well um….yeah…."

"Want a ride home?" Camilla asked. Felicia turned around.

"Well I…...are you sure?" Felicia asked. "I mean I don't want to-"

"It's fine Felicia." Camilla sighed and opened the driver's door of her car. "I can take three more people. Leo can take Hinoka in his car. I can drive you, Elise and Sakura home."

The twin paused for a moment, considering that trains were her only option of transportation, it would also be a long walk to home. "Alright."

Felicia walked up to the car and took shotgun. The humming of the car engine and the highway wind gave a hypnotizing sound to Felicia and the two passengers who have fallen asleep. Only Camilla stayed awake due to driving. Felicia slowly breathed, relaxing as the sounds penetrate her ears as it felt like her head was being tickled by an unknown force. She didn't mind as today was hectic. Corrin was in the hospital because of her, even though it wasn't her fault. Who knows how long he will be there. Until then, she needed to get back to her life. After a while, the car had parked up to the curb and everything went silent.

"So, here we are." Camilla said.

Felicia nodded and looked at Camilla. "Thanks Camilla…..I'm sorry for troubl-"

"Felicia please stop apologizing." The driver said. "Its really not a big deal."

"S-sorr-I mean yeah, right." Felicia said. She paused for a moment, remembering something. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"...You mentioned something about Azura….what happened to her?"

Camilla went silent for a moment before opening her mouth. "I think you should ask that to Corrin. He would not be happy if I just told you…"

Felicias curiosity extended, but decided to drop it for now. "Right….but thanks again."

Camilla gave her a solemn smile before Felicia exited the passenger's seat. She watched the car drive off before entering her house. She sighed and looked around the living room before heading upstairs. She entered her room and didn't bother to change as she crawled in bed. She stared at the wall for a while before she covered her entire body with the blankets and curled into a fetal position.


	18. Reunion

Sunlight beamed through the window blinds, creating a row of lines in the room, illuminating the dark room. Sadly no birds chirped to lighten up the mood, then again what bird does that? They don't care. The bed shifted slightly, the occupant trying to get away from the light's beam, but to no avail. The blanket began to heat up slightly due to the heat of the sun. But whoever was in bed didn't care. The room was at least quite enough for that said person to relax.

Sadly knocking interrupted the trance. The black lump just mumbled in bed, refusing the demands of the other side of the door. What seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Flora entered, staring at the hump on the bed. She said nothing and just sat on an area of the bed the lump had not occupied. She gently lifted the covers to reveal a pink hair twin wide awake but not willing to move. The older twin said nothing and gently brushed her sister's hair. Felicias responded by trying to move away from the touch. The blue hair didn't hold back as her hand followed the patch of hair she touched and continued to play with it.

This caused the pink hair to whimper like a cat, causing Flora to giggle. She continued to pet her hair like a pet until Felicia weakly grabbed her hand.

"Flora….I'm not a child…" Felicia complained.

"Not when you act like one." Flora stated and pulled her hand away.

The bedridden girl looked away from the invader and sighed. A pair of arms wrapped themselves behind her as Flora leaned onto her sister's back. Felicia made no effort to protest and accepted her inevitable doom of sisterly comfort.

"You're still worried about Corrin, aren't you?" Flora asked her sister who said nothing and only nodded. Flora paused for a second before responding. "You love him, don't you?"

Felicia flinched, pulling away from her sister and rose from her bed. "Wh- it's nothing like that!"

Flora laid on the bed and sighed. "Felicia it's pretty obvious. You're always spending time with him and smiling whenever you see him. It's kind of a dead give away from."

"So what? Were just friends!" Felicia retorted.

"Do you want to stay friends?"

"No, Uh I mean yes….n- I don't know….". Felicia sighed.

Flora turned her head to face her. "So you do love him?"

"I…..I don't know….it's just that…" Felicia paused for a moment to think. "He's the the first guy apart from Laslow who doesn't complain about my bad luck. Heck, I dropped a box on his foot and yet he was still smiling."

She sighed before continuing. "It doesn't matter now. He's in a coma…..and who knows, it might take years for him to wake up."

Flora watched as her sister ranted on about Corrin, keeping quiet while she spoke out. To her concern, this was the first time Felicia's bad luck exceeded from bad to horrific. Sure her twin can make mistake, and she would be there for her. But now that something this morbid has entered Felicia's life, Flora has no way to approach this situation. Even though she has never been into Felicia's shoes before, she only had one option.

Slowly she leaned up and placed two hands on her shoulder, causing the pink hair to flinch. "Felicia...I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through...nor am I going to act like I know the answer, but whatever happens I will be there to support you."

Even though Felicia had this conversation with Flora a lot of times, she won't deny that knowing her sister will be there for her always lifted her spirit.

"I sometimes wonder how I was gifted a sister like you." She contemplated.

Flora giggled and went to hug her.

….

The tundran sisters left the house and followed the path to the train station. The ride was thankfully short and the two were dropped off at the school. The two passed through the large wooden arch and to their next class. To Felicia's discomfort, it was history...again. Sometimes she wondered why she accepted history on her schedule. Only to be reminded that she needed college credit. As usual, Felicia struggled to keep herself awake as the teacher rambled on about something about war or what not. Thankfully class ended with the teacher shouting out: "Enjoy your Halloween break! Don't eat too much candy!" She might need to ask Flora for her notes later.

Finally out, the twins headed off for the next class.

"Flora.." Felicia said. "Can I borrow your notes for history?"

Flora smirked at her, almost as if she knew her sister would ask. "You're so hopeless you know that?" She chuckled. She pulled out her binder to store it.

"Thanks Flora." Felicia replied and took out her binder to copy it. "I promise to give it back."

"I wouldn't be surprised that out of all the classes,science would be the one you excelle at.."

Felicia pouted. "It's not my fault I can't stay awake."

"It kinda is." Flora retorted.

"Flora.."

"Don't hide from the truth sis."

"You're a bully."

"I know."

"You're seriously not making anything bet-". Felicia tripped on the staircase but was thankfully caught by her sister.

"You need to watch your footing." She said and entered the building. Two familiar faces appeared and the pink hair took a seat next to the prodigy.

Class began as Izana began his lecture on mixing dangerous chemicals. Nyx yawned, knowing how much to put in and the consequences of overpouring. Felicia on the other hand had her eyes glued to the screen, writing down what the instructions say.

"Now before we move on, does anyone have any questions?"

No response was made, causing Izana to smile. "Excellent."

Class continued after a while, bringing along with a couple of yawns and stretches.

….

As time passed on, classes were out for today. Students began to fill the outside campus, leaving to prepare for tomorrow. A couple of people stayed behind to unwind. One of those is a tired out twin as she placed her head on the table as her friends talked.

"Felicia, are you awake?" Nyx asked.

Felicia spazzed a bit and looked at Nyx "Wh- I uh yeah! Yeah totally.."

"Really? You seem to be dazed out."

"Oh you know, classes can be exhausting…...history mostly." Felicia sighed.

Flora turned to face Felicia. "You still have my notes, right?"

Felicia checked her bag and began to look through it. "Yeah I have it." She sighed.

"Remind me why you took history?" Flora asked. "You could have picked other classes."

She had a point. She could have picked any other class. But there were times Felicia would get lost looking for her class. Thankfully it has not happened since high school where her classes were far. "Well….it's close by chemistry...so I don't have to go through all the trouble of going far."

This caused her twin to chuckle. As the conversation was about to continue, vibration could be heard from the pink hair. She pulled out her phone and hit the call.

" _Is this Felicia Spetsnov?"_

"Yes…"

" _This is the Hospital of Denva, I am here to inform you that Corrin Raika is awake. Would you like to visit him?"_

Felicia remembered the hospital and jumped from her seat, causing the two people to jump.

"Felicia what's wrong!?" Nyx exclaimed with worry.

"Guys, he's awake!" Felicia stated in excitement and began to run. The peers looked at each other and followed.

"Felicia slow down!" Flora called out. "What do you mean he's awake?!"

"The hospital called Flora!" The runner explained. "Corrin is-"

Unfortunately, they were unable to stop Felicia from rolling down the stairs. They cringed at every hit the witness. The victim on the other hand tucked in her head as the gravel smacks every part of her body, except the parts she covered. Thankfully the road of pain was at an end as her stop was the smooth but hard concrete floor. She slowly stretched out her arms and legs, due to the bruises she got from her trip.

"Felicia! Are you okay!" Flora called out. The process was painful but not excruciating as Felicia wobbled a bit before standing in a dazed motion.

"Yeah….great." Felicia sighed in relief. She winced at the bruise she earned from the blunt edges as she wobbled to the station.

….

"Will you need anything else sir?"

"No, thank you." The man in bed said before the nurse left. He sighed and layed his head down on the pillow. He felt his fingers rub his eyelids, head still feeling numb even after waking up. Still having memories of the trauma cluttering his thoughts, Corrin groaned in exhaustion. There was a question he wanted to ask however, his head throbbed as he was unable to think about it. Just then, the metal door creeked open

"Mr. Raika? You have a visitor…". The nurse said, peeking behind it. "Would you like to see her?"

Corrin paused for a moment as he slowly regained his thoughts. "Go ahead."

The nurse pulled away as another face entered the room. The two went silent and stared at one another. The new arrival was the first to break it and ran up to Corrin, tackling him in a hug. He coughed a bit at the sudden attack but slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

"Felicia…." He whispered. "I'm glad you're okay."

She sighed, feeling some relief. "I thought I lost you."

The two basked in the reunion, feeling complete from the inside. Felicia pulled away and looked at his arm. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Corrin tried to move his cast. "Stiff, but could be worse. How long was I out?"

"2 days."

"Wow, that short?" He asked.

"Getting old?"

"Hardly." The two giggled a bit.

Felicia sat to the side. "So Corrin." She began. "There was something I was wanting to ask you."

He turned his head her as she looked away from his gaze. She breath before beginning. "What happened to Azura?"

Corrin's demeanor dropped, now it was his turn to look away. "I….she…." He was speechless.

She took notice and took his hand. It felt soft and soothing as she rubbed his palm. Maybe it was about time to tell her. "She...she died of cancer."

Felicia interlocked her fingers with his, her felt it and closed his fingers around her hand. He sighed sadly and continued. "It….it all started in high school in Hoshido. The first time meeting her….she was beautiful...she was also an amazing singer." Corrin sniffed a bit.

"We got to know each other, and soon….we went from friends to lovers….one day she was diagnosed with cancer..but she never told me...not wanting me to worry for her. Eventually, she passed out in one of our dates and was rushed to the hospital…."

Slowly, tears emerged from his eyes. "I sat with her, trying to support her...today was her last day to be here….and...that was the last time I saw her…"

Felicia listened to his every word with shock. He went through so much and lost someone he cared for, she could never have imagined what that was like. She slowly pulled his head to her chest causing him to release all of his weight of emotions that have piled up in his mind. She held him close as he slowly calmed down. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He didn't move as he was held in her arms. "I miss her…"

She pulled away and was now facing a now calmed patient. "After she passed away...I was unable to move from my room or go to school….so mother then set me up with an exchange program to study at Nohr...It was also a way to help me mourn…..Sakura and Hinoka joined me because I needed something to still resemble home…"

"Did it work?" Felicia asked.

Corrin nodded. "In a way yes. I was able to bond with my host family almost as if they were my real family. I was also able to make new friends and….well if it wasn't for that..I wouldn't have meet the clumsy girl who locked herself out of her house."

She grimaced. "Don't remind me."

The two went silent for a moment before Felicia spoke up. "I...um….I want to ask you something about Azura….is it too much?"

Corrin shook his head. "No, it's okay. Thanks to you, the weight I carry has been lifted."

She nodded and began. "Did she have any last words?"

"She did." He answered. "Before she passed away...she told me not to let her death drag me down, and to share the love I gave her to someone else."

"I see." She said. "So were you able to find someone to share it with?"

"Yeah, and I am looking at her right now." 

Felicia paused, she looked around the room until she figured who he was talking about. "Wait me?!"

"Who else is in this room besides me and you?" He chuckled.

"I mean….are you sure?" She asked.

Corrin nodded. "Yes I am sure. You're kind, sweet, and also a bit clumsy, but that can always be fixed."

"Corrin…." Felicia was taken back by his words. "But...won't I get annoying from my clumsiness?"

"No, I won't." He replied. "I always find it amusing."

"Thanks…." She pouted. The atmosphere became awkward as Felicia sat close to him. "So….um...does this mean we're…." She mumbled the last part which he could hear.

"Yup, guess were a couple now." Corrin stated.

She sighed. "Well….this is one of the most awkward love confessions I ever had." She rubbed her arm and looked at him. "So….do we seal the deal?"

Corrin said nothing and pulled Felicia close. She gasped as she was face close to his own. Felicia froze, not sure what to do in this situation. He rolled his eyes and took control and pecked her on the lips. She began to glow red from the kiss. "This is so weird…" She whispered.

"Big brother!" The door burst open to revealing Elise and the others. A moment of awkward quietness filled the atmosphere, earning stares from the group. Felicia shivered a bit and Corrin sighed. "This will take a while…"


	19. Halloween

For the next few days have been pleasant. Corrin was discharged from the hospital, they finished their halloween shopping for today's university party, and all finals were completed. He and Felicia began to see each other more than usual after the awkward confession in the hospital. Today was one of their dates at Nohr University, originally just a friendly invite by Corrin. The train dropped the two off at the station and they proceeded from there.

Looking around, the area was filled with people in all sorts of costumes ranging from fancy to very poor looking.

"Well um…" Felicia shrugged. "What should we do first?"

"Lets see…". Corrin pulled out the school map, edited by the student body office with crayon filled words. Some of the locations were hard to read due to their rushed time. "Why don't we try the game area?"

The Maid shrugged, swing no other options. "Sure."

The two walked through demon filled crowds as they made it toward the so called "Game Area". Booths filled the empty lots, they were filled to the brim with plushies and had some sort of set up to it. "So….what do you want to do first?" Corrin asked.

"Let's see." She browsed through the sections before coming across a flat board with a row of balloons. "This one?"

The blue prince looked at it and nodded. "Alright, one game please." He said to the operator of the stand. He was given three darts and threw one of them, hitting the board between the balloons.

Felicia watched as he picked another up another dart and threw it, this time at one of the stuffed animals.

"Alright, last shot." Corrin said. He breathed as he tried to aim. He pulled back and threw at one of the balloons, finally popping it. "Finally!"

In return for his efforts, he was given a small keychain with a dragon fish plushie. Corrin shrugged and looked at his maid friend. "Well… it isn't much..". The blue prince said.

She took the keychain and looked at it. "It's perfect." Felicia smiled and hooked it to her sleeve ring. "Lets check out the other activities, shall we?" She held out a hand to her date who took it and smiled.

"We shall, my dear."

"Eldritch Smackdown!"

"Eldritch Smackdown!"

"ELDRITCH-

"Are you trying to destroy your own lungs?"

The hero paused, reverting his stance and stretched his arm. "A hero must always prepare for his final act."

His forbidden partner rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and a child should learn not to scream in the middle of public."

"Then I have succeeded in luring a crowded." Owain countered.

Nyx rested her hand on her forehead. Ever since they started dating in secret, the older yet immature man became more annoying. Constantly saying weird lines and posing in awkward positions. Then again, she has been seeing him more often. He was a storm of mishap, sometimes even causing trouble with his acts despite the so called "hero" he proclaims to be.

Despite his demeanor, she couldn't help but find it amusing. Like a time when he almost tripped when trying to pose during his practice rounds. It was also thanks to him, some of his followers stopped calling her this "Dark Sorceress."

"You know if you didn't want me to keep nagging you about acting, why don't you practice it in the Gym, or the auditorium. Out of all the places, why here?" Nyx questioned.

The dressed up hero paused, before responding. "Well….they were a bit...quite. Yeah, that's it! Plus the crowed is the best place to overcome my stage fright!"

The goth just starred. ""It's seriously an excuse to hang out with me more isn't it?"

Owain sighed in defeat. "Pretty much…It's more fun to hang out with you."

She got up from her seat and lifted his chin. "It's fine Owain I get it. Though it's better to honest with me than trying to make up a reason for being with me."

"Right.." Music suddenly played from Owain pocket. He looked at his phone. "Crap, It's almost time."

As he prepared to leave, heturned back and looked at Nyx. "You're going to be there right?"

Nyx sighed. "Sorry Owain, but it's really not my thing." She went back to working on her extra credit notes to make up for her grade.

Owain sighed in disappointment, not being able to see his secret girlfriend at his performance.

"It's alright." He said. "I guess I'll see you later." He disappeared through the exit leaving Nyx alone.

She wrote down information about a Wyverns anatomy. From their anatomy to their ability of re growing wings. Eventually Nyx finished, causing her to lay back in exhaustion. 'This should be enough.' She thought. 'Though….what should I do?' The short goth began to ponder in thought.

'I could work on my music notes.' She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. The point touched the sheet only to stop. 'But I never bring my violin with me…'. She growled and went back to lying on the grass. 'I could get coffee….but all the cafes on campus are closed because of the stupid celebration. It would be a hassle to even try to order from the booths.' Her head turned to see a confrontation between a t-Rex and a clown in line, exchanging punches as everyone watched in horror or amusement. Going home is an option, but then what? Aside from the violin notes she could work on, there isn't much. Plus the schedule for the trains were a bit mixed because of the holiday.

Finally, all the ideas she could do were all but inaccessible. Well, almost everything but one certain so called "Hero."

"Might as well...I guess."

Nyx got up and began to catwalk on the ledge, not in the mood to fight through a crowd of monsters. Passing by and taking a short cut, she made it to the Gym. Amps blasted as the string were strummed by the band that played on stage. She began to push past some dancers in any attempt to find the entrance to the back. Finally after shoving and pushing, she found the door and followed down a long hallway to the back stage.

"What do you mean you're sick?!" A familiar voice asked. Nyx followed the sound to see someone on the phone.

"I'm sorry Owain….I don't think I can do it…". The speaker on the phone said.

"Well...how sick are you?"

"Well….mghgg...BLUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH…"

Owain pulled away, grimacing. "It's fine….get some rest." He hung up and slouched, following a sigh.

"Doesn't sound like things are going well." Nyx said. Causing the disappointed hero to jump and turn. "Nyx? What are you doing here?"

The goth rolled her eyes. "Is it wrong for me to check up on you?"

"Well no, but I thought you didn't like this?"

It was true, it wasn't her thing. But why did she come here. "To be honest….I wanted to see you again. Most of my plans for today are canceled, so I came to watch you."

He smiled, but remembered his conversation on the phone. "Thanks Nyx...but I don't think there will be a show tonight."

"Yeah, I know. Do you have the costume with you?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What, why?"

"Answer my question please."

"I do, but wh-" Owain paused, putting together what she asked. "Wait are you-"

"Yes." She interrupted. "But just this once, okay?"

He went quiet and looked around to make sure no one was here before pulling her in an embrace, causing her to jump. "You really do have a heart of gold."

Nyx's face went red and slightly looked away, slowly returning the hug. "Y-yeah..you're welcome."

…

After checking out the booths and activities, the last thing on Corrin's list was at the gym. "So Felicia, have you danced before?"

"I did, sorta…." She grimace.

To Corrin's amusement, he couldn't help but look at her face scrunch up from his question. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Well….it was in high school during homecoming. I was dancing with one of my sisters friends when I suddenly stepped on my dress and tripped. The worst part was that I landed on the food table."

He tried his best to hold in the laughter only for him let out snickering. "Wow, one disaster after another."

Felicia glared and punch his shoulder. "Not funny."

"I'm kidding Felicia." Corrin rubbed his arm. The two entered the dim lit room and looked at each other. The Dancers held their partners close as the amps were soft with its tone.

Corrin smiled and held out his hand to hand to the maid. "Can I have this dance?"

She looked at him. "Um, are you sure? I might step on your foot." She teased.

"I'll make sure you don't." The prince said. She gently took his hand.

"I accept." The two walked onto the waxed floor. Both placing their free hand on their shoulder and began to move. Making repeated steps back and forth, sometimes twirling. Felicia couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Something on your mind?" Corrin asked.

"You know, it's kind of weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Prince...and I'm a maid. Shouldn't you be dancing with a princess?" Felicia asked.

The blue clad boy scoffed. "Why would I want to dance with a snobby princess when I can be with you?"

"Well….I'm not a princess."

"I make you one in marriage."

She rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

He held her close, with the maid doing the same. All her life, she had chaos follow her from her home to college, mistake after mistake. But now everything was different now that Corrin is here.

"Corrin….everything that has happened in my life up to this point was nothing but good times. I can't thank you enough for popping into my life."

Corrin kissed her forehead. "Same here, I'm glad I met you on your doorstep."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Felicia sighed.

"Not until I die." He chuckled.

Suddenly, the room went dark causing the people to stop dancing from the sudden shock. The guests ether panicked or were just confused. The light appeared on the now vacant stairs as fog drifted into the floor with a figure standing behind it.

"Human filth." The figure said steping out if the shadows. She stood there as everyone stared at her, one of them was Felicia.

"Nyx?!" She gasped in surprise.

Corrin watched. "Wow...this was..unexpected."

"All of you vermin, gorging and dancing in joy as you butcher our kind." Nyx almost caught the veil in her mouth before continuing. "While the others cower in fear, I will stand and slaughter you all like the animals you are."

As she raised an arm in the air, a blast of smoke appeared on the spot light balcony. The rays of light shined at the newcomer. "From the ashes I rise. The spirits that call out. The world cries for a watcher. For I am Odin Dark, I am the keeper of darkness, chosen protector of the world!"

He jumped from the ledge as the string slowly let him down, giving him a soft landing.

The witch scoffed. "Ah, the idiot shows up to blindly protect the enemy that segregate us."

"Your words sting as the truth." Odin stated. "But you have become twisted and tangled into the very thing we fear. For that, I must stop you!"

"You'll regret your choice." Pointing a finger at him, caused spark like flare to launch at Owain, causing him to dodge.

He flung his hand out, purple smoke emitting from under Nyx. She coughed slightly from the fumes. Swat it away and flung a hand out, emitting more from the background. The audience just watched with a mortified or annoyed expressions. Two party crashers show up to ruin the moment by spouting idiocy and blasting one another with smoke.

"Banshees cry!" The amps began to make screeching sounds, making the audience cover their ears in agony. Nyx too did that.

She stretched out her hand as chains from the sides of the room grabbed Owains arms or in his case, tied his own hands to them and struggled to break free from his own shackles. "This childish game ends here Odin Dark. I'll make sure these so called "Friends" join you."

Someone from the audience threw the cylinder underneath him, engulfing him the the smoke. With a cold look, she sighed. "How sad, if only you could see things in my point of view."

"True." The voice snapped her out of her moment to see the smoke dissipate to reveal a red band. Out of nowhere, chains wrapped around her arms as the spotlights raised up to reveal the pressures dead Hero standing back on where he started.

"Your terror ends today!" Jumping off, he raised his fist and flew at her. "Eldritch Smackdown!" Closing his distance between Nyx, he released another gas bomb, fogging up around the two. Slowly the smoke dissipated revealing the hero hugging his villain close. The witch's eyes widened by his embrace. "Why?"

"Join me Nila."

She said nothing but only looked at him. "Come with me, and we can achieve equalization."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Owain curiously looked at her. "Even after everything that has happened for the past 300 years?"

"I know, but I don't want to loose you like many years ago. Separated and constantly fighting. Give me a chance to prove it."

She unsurprisingly stared at him. This man who fought and defeated her nonstop, now suddenly asks her to side with him. It was a bit late for that, though how long has it been since they spoke instead of trash talking one another. Feeling tired from all the fighting and replied. "Fine, you get one month."

"That's all I ask."

"WOOOOHHH!" Someone from the audience cried out.

"ODIN DARK HAS DOMINATED THE NEMESIS!"

"THE HERO HAS TRIUMPHANT!"

The said people began to applause, revealing his large fan club.

The duo stood up and looked around. Most of the audience clapping, some were still confused.

….

The dance eventually changed to a rave party as the band was replaced by a DJ. Felicia and Corrin were the first to leave from the strange event.

"Well, today was...eventful." The Maid stated.

"Well, at least it was a decent show."

"One that probably ruined someone's night."

"Was your night ruined?" He asked.

Felicia smiled. "Not as long as it wasn't one of my mistakes that caused it."

The prince laughed. "Maybe it was?"

"Oh? Do tell?"

"You stepped on one of my toes."

She stopped walking and faced him. Looking up and down, she noticed something. "You're wearing boots."

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it." He scoffed, causing the maid to smile.

"Our little Corrin is growing up."

"Little!? I'll have you know I'm older than you!" The prince argued.

"I know. Besides, the shoes spared you from the agony right?"

Corrin bent down and untied his boots. "Dosen't mean I have to like wearing them."

He pulled them off and carried them in his right hand. "Shall we head home?"

Felicia said nothing and grabbed his free hand and interlocked her fingers. "Yes."

Meanwhile behind the gym, the hero and villain descended down the steps and to the exit of the school.

"That was a huge success!" Owain squealed. "I never thought I would have pulled it off without you!"

He then hooked an arm around Nyx who said nothing as Owain ranted on about the action and acting like a child describing a monster fighting a robot.

"Nyx?" He said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She stated. "It's just….different that's all."

Owain smirked. "You like it, don't you?"

Red spreaded across her cheeks. "Of course not. I only did it to fulfil your dream, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." He patted her head as the two walked.

The witch didn't protest. "Look, I'm only doing this once, don't ask me to do this again alright?"

The comic fan said nothing and nodded, slowly holding hands as they prepare for what the world will throw at them.

 **A/N: Finally! It took me a while to write the climax. I apologize for those who had to wait for months or probably a year XD. If you did stick around after all this time, I want to thank you for being patient. I tried to make the best ending, and if you like it, hate it, or disappointed with it, let me know in the reviews and be on the lookout for my epilogue chapters!**


End file.
